Melody of Sadness, Regrets and Love
by zealous soul
Summary: A cold and lonely girl met Hotaru and had changed. But then Hotaru left and the girl followed, not wanting to be alone. She met her friends and learned how to love but she was played by them cruelly and pranking her harshly. She left the academy to America where she formed a band, MISFIT. After 3 years, she came back as a different person. What do you think will happen now?-songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**To all who already read this fanfic, I've just revised this story and made it better than it was before… I didn't change anything except the number of years Mikan spent in America. Before, it was 5 years, but now I've changed it to 3-4 years 'cause I want their ages to be exactly 15-16 or even 17 at that time. So, it's two years before graduating in high school.**

**Now, to those who haven't read yet, I hope you understand what the story is all about and where the plot of the story is pointing to.**

**BTW, there are still grammatical errors in this chapters but I hope you'll get the story of what I'm about to share with you all. **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Other unknown characters are creations of my own imagination.**

* * *

_**Important facts of the story:**_

_1__st__ year students in Middle school should be at the age of 13-14._

_MIsaki and Tsubasa is at their 1__st__ year of high school and ages 15-16._

_Persona just turned 19._

_Youichi just became a 1__st__ grader._

_Other older characters ages are unknown._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Ends with Sorrow and a feeling of Betrayal but onwards to a New Beginning**_

Mikan stared outside the window of the plane she boarded going to America. Her thoughts are filled with the betrayal she felt from her so-called friends who she thought, gave her a sense of completion and contentment; people who made her feel important, useful and gave her a place to belong. But now she felt hurt, betrayed and worse of all, being played like a fool. She feels as if her body is being enveloped with a blanket of sadness and sorrow; a more intense feeling than she ever felt before, a feeling which she always encountered when she was still a child. She always makes herself available in order to help her friends when they're in need, even if to the point of sacrificing her own life just to help them. Doing her very best in certain things to make herself useful to others and all those things makes her feel content and happy, but all those stunts and hard decisions that she did for them meant nothing. They cared less for her and even saying those hurtful things to her made her feel nothing, empty and worthless; a pile of garbage worthy of being set aside and thrown away.

Nothing in her lonely and empty past can compare to the way her so-called friends just did to her. No one knows how she lived her years alone with just her grandfather, not even Hotaru. Though her time with her grandfather is blissful but she felt alone, discontented and lonely. She never had friends because of the fact that kids her age always teases and taunts her about the fact that she's an orphan and has no parents. She often wondered what her parents would look like and the reason why they left her with her grandpa, though, she undeniably loved her grandfather with all her being but she just wants to know how it is like to be loved and cared for by her own birth parents. Even though, her grandfather did his best on taking care of her and trying to take over the spot which is supposed to be filled by her parents, but she still felt empty, discontented and lonely. It is a life given to her by her mother without a known purpose or reason of why she lived and hadn't known if they even loved her or not.

However, her life was turned upside-down when Hotaru Imai came into her life. For once, she felt happy and content as though the empty spot that was reserved for her unknown parents was suddenly filled out by the raven- haired girl. She became the actual opposite of how she was before the raven girl came into her life; a cheerful, bubbly, optimistic and always-a-smile-in-her-face kind of girl. Her years with Hotaru together with her grandpa were blissful and her former pitiful self is nowhere to be found. It is now buried deep within her subconscious and locked away in her past. But then, Hotaru left her to a school faraway, so, those feelings which she kept buried inside of her came spiraling in and filling her whole being.

It was only a month that passed when Hotaru left their village but she felt it was longer than that. It was a life of loneliness, misery and emptiness which her grandfather immediately noticed. And when she thought she had enough of the life she was forced to live again, she made a courageous decision to follow Hotaru to wherever school she attended. Though it is one of the hardest decision she had ever made, a decision which she had to leave her poor grandfather alone. She knew she was being selfish but she couldn't take a life living as an empty doll. Her grandfather knew how she felt and even urged her to go on with her decision promising to send each other letters once a month.

She set out on her journey wishing her grandfather's safety as she left. At the end, she found the academy she was searching for. The school called Alice Academy which is known as a school for the rich and special kids where her friend Hotaru attended. But in an unfortunate event, she unknowingly found herself being enrolled at the said elite school. In reality, the school is for kids with special abilities which are known as Alices and luckily, she had one too, which she undoubtedly inherited from her parents. Now, knowing that that she will be able to attend and be with her best friend made her elated and ecstatic. Her days at the academy were full of exciting adventures and joyous events, though some are horrifying and dangerous but she was content. She even made friends from different ages which she was proud of to have and she also learned how to love. A feeling of warmth and longing for her partner Natsume Hyuuga, who is also known as the most dangerous and the most popular student at the academy. Nevertheless, that never stops her from approaching him every single day. She felt happy and even more contented than her life than ever before because she has friends that will always be there for her. However, it seems that fate was against her as her life was turned back the way it was before after an unfortunate event.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a year after she entered the academy. So many things have happened and she also met her mother, Yuka which unfortunately died an hour right after she personally met her. It was a sad lost for her part and for others who had known her mother._

_Now, it was the first day in Middle School at Alice Academy. She woke up like any other day like she always did and that is being late for her classes. She rushed to the bathroom of her one-star room and bathe, after that, dressing up clumsily like she always did. She grabbed a loaf of bread and ran towards her classroom hoping that she will make it on time but she didn't noticed someone in front of her as she continues to run towards her class. She bumped at that person and fell to the floor on her bum with big THUD. _

"_Itai," as she rubbed her bottom. She didn't notice the guy that she bumped staring right at her._

"_OI, watch where you're going Polka- dots," said by a familiar husky voice which she knew very well._

_She looks up and saw Natsume standing smugly there in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Natsume, what are doing here? You're skipping class again?" She questioned at first, but she notice something was amiss. When she realized it she shouted at the already leaving Natsume, "Natsume you PERVERT." Mikan shrieked. "You peeked at my underwear again."_

_Natsume stopped for awhile and gave a backward glance at her while smirking that hot smirk of his, "I did not peek little girl," he started, "You showed it to me. And besides, if I were given a chance to peek at any girl's undies, I wouldn't want to peek at your old fashioned undies that you're always wearing," as he said that, Mikan was already in front of him. Before he walked away, he leaned in towards Mikan and whispered hotly at her ear, "Wear something sexy next time, little girl."_

"_YOU STUPID DUMMY! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL," she yelled to no one, but her yelling was heard all throughout the academy which disturbs all the other classes near her vicinity._

_After the useless argument she encountered that morning, she came late as always and ended up scolded by Jinno- sensei. However, the door opened and entered a blond- haired good looking man with violet orbs wearing a really frilly pink dress that makes him look like gay, and that makes the students looked away in disgust except some students namely Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu which is also known as Iinchou by many. Though, his gloomy expression caught the other by surprise. _

"_Hi, Narumi- sensei, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked him curiously, as why he is there and being all gloomy in the middle of another teacher's class._

"_Jinno- sensei, can I borrow Mikan for awhile?" Asked Narumi, not even bothering to answer her question and just went to the point of why he's there._

_The strict- looking middle-aged man, and is wearing glasses nodded at him and turned his attention to Mikan who was relieved that she didn't got her punishment for being late. "You're really lucky this time Sakura. Now go before I changed my mind for not punishing you." Jinno said while feeling annoyed and irritated._

"_Hai, sensei. Ikuyo, Narumi- sensei." She grabbed Narumi's left hand and ran out of the classroom._

_When they got out of the classroom, Narumi led Mikan to the Staff room. He made Mikan sat on one of the couch positioned there, while he made a glass of juice for her to drink. After he finished making it, he went towards Mikan and gave it to her, who just stared at him questioningly._

"_Now Mikan, as to your question earlier, I went to look for you because there's something I have to tell you." Narumi said softly as he looks at the girl in front of him. "Don't be surprised and depressed, once I told you, okay?" he said even though he knew that she'd exactly do that once he told her the news._

"_Okay, but what is it?" A mild curiosity stirring in her eyes as she waited for Narumi to continue what he was about to tell her._

"_Well…"he paused while he looked at Mikan who's already starting to get impatient. "...We all know that you haven't seen your grandfather since you left your village a year ago but we knew that he always sends you one letter every month to inform you about his situation." At that, Mikan nods slowly, a terrible feeling slowly enveloping her being, "Now, suddenly he just stopped sending you a letter about a month ago."_

"_Get to the point, Sensei." Mikan said as her patience already snapped. The sudden foreboding feeling she felt suddenly worsen as she listens to him about her grandfather. He talks as if the world was about to end and in a point of destruction. She knew what the whole talk is pointing to and she already got an idea what the talk is all about but she doesn't want to hear it because she knew it will just make her heart ache in sorrow._

"_He's…"he paused then looks at her with sad eyes. "…dead, Mikan. I'm sorry." _

_Now, her conclusion was confirmed. She knew it was inevitable to delay the truth of the situation but when she heard that, she felt like her world that once filled with bliss and contentment was slowly crumbling to pieces. Her bubbly and cheerful personality that she made for current self, crashed at the moment and her former pitiful lonely self came tumbling right back in. Tears came flowing out from her eyes. She wept and wept as if it was the end of the world for her. Narumi- sensei comforted her in her mourning state, as well as the other teachers that was free at that time, but that did not help her at all._

_After an hour and a half of mourning, she slowly wiped her tears away and stood up from where she was sitting and slowly headed towards the door. "I'll be going now, Sensei," she said softly and continued, "I just need some time to be alone. But please Sensei, don't tell my classmates about this, especially __Hotaru." said Mikan as she forced a smile on her face and left them._

_But before she left, Mikan heard Narumi say, "Okay, Mikan- chan. I just want to let you know that, I'll always be here for you when you need me." Then he smiled at her not caring if the girl wasn't looking at him. He watched silently at retreating figure of the daughter of his beloved deceased Yuka-senpai. 'Please watch over her, Yuka-senpai.'_

* * *

_Mikan walks like a zombie because she was dragging her feet towards the dorm rooms. She doesn't care who sees her looking like that, and her only priority is going to her room and sleep her sorrow away. However, it seems fate has something in mind for her in that moment. A group of three upperclassmen blocked her way to her destination._

"_Look whose here," a green-haired upperclassmen said as he scrutinized her. "It's the girl whose Alice is completely useless and ineffective."_

"_What's her alice again?" said a bald headed middle schooler._

"_I think it's called the Nullifying Alice," said the student wearing glasses. "I heard she can nullify our Alice making it like we never used at all."_

"_I still think it's useless, because everybody here has Alice that we consider as useful and make ourselves special and different than other people," said the green- haired boy as he tightly grips Mikan's right arm making her wince in pain. "Her alice is nothing useful and just worthless like not having any Alice at all. What do you mean Special Ability Class? She doesn't even have an ability to be proud of."_

"_You tell her dude," said the bald upperclassmen and the three boys laughed at her. "Let's have some fun," said the bald- headed kid. "After all, no one cares for this good- for- nothing excuse for a girl." _

_Then, the bald-headed student used his Nightmare Alice on Mikan making her held head with her left hand and screamed inpain. The glasses wearing boy used his Levitation Alice on the rocks that he found scattering on the ground and threw them to Mikan making Mikan have bruises all over her body. In addition, the green-haired boy used his Pain Alice on Mikan making her screamed in pain again. The boys enjoyed hearing her screamed in pain as they continue using their Alice on her. Unconsciously, Mikan took the hand of the green-haired boy who has been holding her when they took a minute of rest for using their Alices, and suddenly a bluish glow emits from her left hand. The two boys looked at them slightly curious of why the bluish glow came from two. Then, the green- haired boy felt something leaving his body as the glow of light disappears. He then looked at the hand of Mikan where he and other boys saw a coffee- black stone in her hand. He assumed that it has nothing to do with him but when he tried his Alice on Mikan again, nothing happened. He then grew furious knowing it was Mikan's fault why he can't use his Alice anymore and he thought that Mikan stole his Alice._

"_What happened, dude?" asked the bald- headed kid._

"_I can't use my Alice anymore. She stole it." He said while accusingly pointing to Mikan who's hanging on her consciousness to stay awake and was confused on what is happening around her. But then she felt something smooth in her hand and she saw an Alice stone in her hand and heard what they were saying about her._

"_I- I didn't do that. I swear." said Mikan while stuttering in fear of getting hurt by them again._

"_Yeah, right you didn't steal it. I'm going to punish you for stealing my friend's Alice, you THIEF," said the glasses wearing boy as he then levitated some rocks and threw it at Mikan, but the rocks suddenly stopped in mid-air as it was about to hit her. The boy stops using his Alice to see why it suddenly stop but was surprised when the rocks were levitating in its own. They looked at Mikan with curiosity shown on their eyes._

"_W-why does those rocks still levitating in its own? I stop using my Alice a minute ago," said the boy wearing glasses. Then, they stared at her altogether. _

"_H-how did you do that? You don't have a Levitation Alice," stated the green-haired kid questioningly._

"_I'm not sure but…" then the rocks fell to the ground and they're the one who was now floating on thin air. "I can do it and…" she paused and looked at them with a menacing glare. "I can also used this." As she said that, the boys saw horrible images seeping through their brains as though the bald- headed kid used his Nightmare Alice on them._

"_HEY, DUDE. STOP INCLUDING US WHEN YOU USED YOUR ALICE." yelled the boy wearing glasses._

"_ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? I'M EXPERIENCING THE SAME HELL AS YOU GUYS," yelled the bald- headed boy._

_Mikan grin at them evilly as she enjoys hearing their screams but then her grin was when she realized what she did. She then, stops using her Alice and let them down on the ground. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Mikan pleaded at the boys who were gasping for air as though they went for a run in a thousand mile dash._

"_Whatever, just don't come near me." Said the green-haired boy._

"_Go away you, BAKEMONO." They screamed as they ran away from her._

_She was hurt when she heard them accusing her of being a monster, which she is not. However, her bruises and cuts hurt too, as well as her massive headache from the Nightmare Alice. Nevertheless, she ignored her physical and mental pain as she walked dizzily away from that place as her consciousness fading away. Then, with a THUD, she fainted. Unknown to her, a black- haired man, wearing a black overalls and a white mask covering his blood- shot eyes saw the commotion that led her being called a monster. The man had a big smirk on his face but his eyes were showing signs of worry and sadness, also a hint of revenge as he walked towards the fainted brunette. He carried her bridal- style and walked in a fast- pace down the path, which leads to the hospital._

* * *

_Mikan woke up seeing a pair of blood- shot eyes staring at her. She then slowly sat up on her bed with the help of the man. Mikan was curious as to who the man in front of her is and why he is here but then came to the conclusion that he was the one who brought her here in this place which she concludes as the hospital room. She stares at him; she noticed that the man got a pair of ruby eyes which reminds her a lot of Natsume and that it complements his porcelain white skin and silky black hair. All in all, the man was handsome and is kind of somewhat familiar to her._

"_Ano…you're the person who carried me here, right? Arigatou." she said. She looks at him again and decided to ask his name. "You look kind of familiar. Who are you, mister?"_

"_You're welcome and my name is Rei Serio. This might be a shock to you but…" he trailed off as he looks at Mikan, looking a little hesitant, "I'm your long- lost brother Mikan." Said Rei making Mikan shocked, thinking how a gorgeous hunk like him can be her brother. "Well, I'm technically your older half-brother from our father's side of course. We didn't have the same mother." Now, she added ion her thought, 'Well, that explains it.'_

"_I know that I somewhat surprised you by showing myself to you in such a delicate time but I think this is a way for me to introduce myself to you with the help of our deceased grandpa." said Rei looking calm and composed but you can see that he's clearly sad if you look in his eyes._

"_Same here, but I'm glad that I still have one last relative by my side." said Mikan while giving him a smile._

"_Uh…I forgot to tell you that you also have a little brother. You met him when you came here a year ago. _

_His name is Youichi Hijiri," that second revelation shocked her as well because she didn't expect Youichi to be her little brother. 'No wonder he slowly warms up to me, though since when they he knew that we're siblings?'_

"_He's outside, right now. Come inside Youichi." called Rei and a second after he called; the door opened revealing a pair of emerald colored eyes and a messy gray hair which is almost looks like the exact replica of Natsume Hyuuga except that, that replica is still 7 years old and have different eye and hair color. _

"_Onee-san, how are your wounds doing? Are you all right?" asked Youichi with little trickle of tears on his eyes which made him look adorably cute and irresistible to hug._

_Mikan look at Youichi who she thinks as the most angelic child she'd ever met, but knew it is mostly on his appearance and not his personality. She then said in a very comforting tone to ease the worry of her little brother. "I'm fine, You-chan. This was just scratches that I got from being clumsy all the time."_

_Rei looked at her intently, but then looked away when he knew that Mikan will still keep up her stubbornness even further if he meddles into her business. After hugging her sister, Youichi then looked _

_at Rei and called him a name that made Mikan doubt the man she thought as her older brother but then if that's not true then why does Youichi called him that and he didn't even flinched or bothered._

"_Persona- nii, did Mikan- neechan really did come to have bruises all over her body because of her clumsiness?" asked Youichi curiously and at the same time, he was pouting cutely._

"_W- What?...You're Persona?" said Mikan while stuttering. She was surprised that the brother she just come to know a couple of minutes ago, was the person who always torments and tortures Natsume and the other students by giving them dangerous missions that if not careful, they may lose their life. She then frowned._

"_Yeah, Mikan-chan, my other name is Persona." He said while feeling really bad and guilty as he recalled all the bad things he did to them. Then, he looks at Mikan eye- to- eye while he tries to make up some words for him to apologize, right there and then. Even bowing or kneeling in front of her just to ask for her forgiveness, he will do it. It's for the sake of reuniting with his long- lost beloved sister that he just discovered 3 months ago from their Uncle Kazuki, the Principal of the High School Department. After staring at her with a hint of regret that you can see in his eyes, he knelt down in front of her beside his little brother who is also bowing and asking for forgiveness. "I'm sorry for hurting each one of your classmates, Imouto- chan. I even hurt you physically and I have even tried to use my Alice on you. I am really sorry. I just recently discovered that you're my little sister about 3 months ago, a week after I tried to kill you." Persona clenched his fist when he recalled that if Mikan didn't use her Alice back at the Hanahime den, then that would be the last time he would see his sister. "If… if Uncle Kazu didn't tell me, maybe now you won't be here alive." He said, while for the second time in his life he cried after he accidentally used his Alice on his father a month after Youichi was born. _

"_Mikan- neechan," shouted Youichi who was trying to make Mikan forgive his big brother even though he knew what his big brother have been doing to their sister but, it is not his fault when they have only been told late about the fact that she was their sister. "Please forgive Persona- nii because he's just been doing what he's told to do and even I didn't know about you being my big sister." He explained while trying to look adorable in order to persuade her sister to forgive his brother. "Please Mikan- neechan…" now he used his puppy- dog eyes and added a pout._

_Mikan couldn't help but stare gawkily at her little brother's cute action that could convince her that _

_Persona didn't mean all those threats, the torture and torments she received from him. However, when she thinks about it again, Persona is only doing what he has been told to do. 'Maybe I'll reconsider it, about him being my older brother. At least I've met my last relatives.' She thought and then she said in a very soft and calm voice but they all know that she is still angry. "I've decided to accept you as my brother but don't even think that I'll forgive you that easily for what you've done to me and my friends. I've almost died because of you." She said that but then she saw his expression of rejection and sadness. She sighed and hopes that her decision won't backfire. "I still have time to think about either to forgive you, or not because I still don't trust you. But either way, one day I'll have to forgive you."_

_Persona's expression after he heard what Mikan told him is unreadable because his expression is a mix of happy emotion with a little bit of disappointment for she did not still forgive him. He understands why, and that is enough for him. Still, he is happy that Mikan accepts him as her biological brother. However, based on what he saw earlier, he needs to convince Mikan to join the Dangerous Ability Class because she didn't only have the Nullification Alice that she got from their father but she also have the S.E.C Alice from her mother, which is very dangerous. And now, he's hesitating to tell her or not, but he doesn't have a choice on the matter except to tell her himself or the higher- ups will find out that he didn't put Mikan Sakura under his care._

"_I fully understand why you can't forgive me yet, but I have to tell you something that might make you angry." He paused, and looks at Mikan who stares at him confused. "I'll have you to transfer to the Dangerous Ability Class."_

_Mikan was surprised to hear that from him even though she knew why he told her that. She used two Alices earlier that she knew the two upperclassmen possesses and she stole the green- haired boy's _

_Alice. She may even have to call it dangerous too, because by the looks of it, with her kind of Alice that she now possesses, she could use any Alice she wants. Still, she does not want to be part of the D.A class, and labeled her as dangerous. _

"_I don't want to." She said looking down. Youichi look at her and Persona, wondering why his brother is telling her to transfer to the D.A class even though they all know his sister's Alice is not dangerous at all. "I know Persona- nii that you saw me did those things to them and I almost killed them if I didn't stop, but I don't want to be labeled as a dangerous person to other people." _

_Youichi was surprised to hear that his sister almost killed someone by using her Alice and that it can be dangerous. He looks at his older brother hoping that he can get any answers from him regarding this matter. Persona felt someone looking at him, so he looks down at the person who's staring at him. He knew that Youichi did not understand what is happening and he was asking him for answers. _

"_Youichi, I know that you don't know that your sister over here has four Alices, three of which she inherited from your mother. As for her Nullification Alice, she got that from our father." He said then he continue after he saw that Mikan gaped at him because of what she heard, "So all in all, if she only had the Nullification Alice, she won't be labeled as a student of the D.A class like us; but she has the S.E.C Alice, which means she can steal any Alices of other people; erase them; and also copy their Alices and making them her own. And because of that, her Copy Alice labeled her as dangerous, because she can have any Alices in the world if she wanted to, even the most dangerous Alices." Explained Persona in details that even Mikan understand now, why Persona needs her to be in the D.A class. Youichi just nodded._

"_I need to train you, so, that you can't harm other people if you accidentally use your Alices like stealing their Alice or use the Alices that you copied from them. You may need to talk to our Uncle because he wants to talk to you as soon as possible." Persona said as he stood from his chair and was now already preparing to leave. "And the doctor said that you can leave the hospital tomorrow. Talk to me if you're ready." As he said that, he left leaving Mikan deep in her thought while Youichi stared at her, curious about her decision to join the D.A class._

"_Mikan- neechan, so, are you going to join our class?" he asked curiously, "You know that you have to train your new Alices because if not, you're going to end up hurting others including your friends and us, your family." ended Youichi while stating the fact. _

"_I don't know. I'll need some time to think about it, but one thing's for sure, I don't want to hurt everyone." She stated, and then she yawned, "I think that you need to go now, You-chan. I need to get some sleep." She said as she lay down to bed then Youichi starts to hear some light snoring._

"_Goodnight, Mikan- neechan." Then he kiss Mikan's forehead and left the room._

* * *

_NEXT DAY…_

_Mikan left the hospital wearing her new Middle School uniform that Persona gave her that morning. She ran in a hurry for she was already late for her class. She didn't want to be absent on the second day of class, so when she saw someone using a Teleportation Alice, she copied it and started using it for the same reason that the student used it. She landed in front of her classroom, and opened it cautiously, scared that maybe their teacher is Jinno- sensei. But when she opened the door, she found her favorite teacher standing in front of the classroom wearing a frilly pink tutu which showed his not-shaven legs that makes you want to puke if you see it, matched with a princess crown._

"_Hi Mikan- chan, how nice of you to join us." said Narumi as he twirls around just like a ballerina._

"_Sorry, I'm late Narumi- sensei and Ohayo minna." Mikan said cheerfully inviting her classmates to greet her in response._

"_Ohayo, Mikan- chan." The class chorused except a certain raven- haired cold- hearted girl tinkering her new invention. _

"_Hotaruuu…" Mikan shouted happily, as she jumped at the raven- haired girl trying to hug her, but then _

_Hotaru pulled out her BAKA GUN and fired at the brunette girl making her get thrown away across the room and slammed at the wall._

"_Itai, Hotaru, you meanie." Mikan said while rubbing the spot where it hurts. _

_But then, the speaker suddenly turned on and then announced that Mikan is needed at the headmaster's office, making her classmates turn their attention to her and ask her questions like if she did something bad or naughty that they may want to call for her urgently. She shook her head and then paid them goodbye. She left in a hurry, running along the hallways rather than using her new Teleportation Alice. _

_When she reached her destination, she fixed and calmed herself before she turned the knob, but it was lock. She wondered why the knob would not open, but then she decided to teleport herself in, in thought that maybe the headmaster forgot to unlock the door._

_When she was inside the office, she saw her brothers, Persona and Youichi sitting on the chairs provided for the visitors, opposite to them, was the principal of the H.S department, which she knew him to be her Uncle. They were all surprised to see her appear like that before them except the headmaster because he already expected her action after being locked out of the room. _

"_So, you must be Ms. Mikan Sakura, the student who has the S.E.C Alice who inherited the Alice of Yuka _

_Azumi and the Nullification Alice from Izumi Yukihara; and also the sister of Youichi Hijiri and Rei Serio a.k.a Persona, the teacher of the Dangerous Ability Class. Don't forget, The High School department Principal Kazuki Yukihara, her Uncle," stated the headmaster amusingly. Mikan was shock to hear that the headmaster knew that information regarding herself and even the names of her parents._

"_How did you know all those things? I don't even know my parents except for mother." Mikan said questioningly at the headmaster, then she glared at Persona. "You told him, didn't you?" she said accusingly._

"_No, I didn't. I just know that the higher- ups know everything even the part that you have the S.E.C Alice." Persona said defending himself at the accusation his sister threw at him._

"_Your brother is right. We know everything, but we have to tell you that, because of your Alice being the most dangerous in all we have handled so far. We can't let you stay here in the academy," He paused as he looked at Mikan "instead; we're sending you together with Persona to Alice Academy in America. _

_There, they can handle you without any problems and besides they have the latest Alice technology equipped there. You can go back here after 3 years of training and study. You also have to meet your 5 partners that will accompany you to your future missions, and also you have to leave this week," He explained._

_Mikan snapped at his explanation. "Why do I have to leave here? I just come to know that I still have a family left yesterday and now you're telling me to leave without even letting me get to be with them, and leaving all my friends here. No way in hell that I would do that." _

"_Yeah, why does Mikan- neechan have to leave?" pouted Youichi while tears are forming in his eyes._

"_She has to, or else she'll endanger anyone here. If she won't train there to have a better control of her new Alices, she'll end up losing control of it and harming the other students or better yet her closest friends," he explained._

"_You have to think about it Mikan. You still have one week to make your decision. No need to rush." Her _

_Uncle said to her in a very calm, soft voice._

"_Yeah, if you decide in the end that you'll go, I still have to come with you." comforted Persona._

"_Mikan-neechan, its okay if you agree to that, and I still can contact you through Uncle and I can still call you every day," said Youichi while wiping his tears away trying to hold back crying in front of many people._

"_I'll think about it. I'll have to go now, headmaster." She said as she bowed her head goodbye, then she turned to her family. "Bye Oniichan, You-chan, and Uncle Kazu; see you all later." Then, she Teleported herself outside the office and ran finding someone to lend their ear to listen to her story._

_First, she searched for her best friend, Hotaru in her laboratory but she was not there. Then she searched for the next person that comes in her mind, Inchou Yuu Tobita, but he was nowhere to find. She next searched for Nonoko Osagawara and Anna Umenomiya, the non- biological twins, but their nowhere to find too and also, her friends, Sumire Shouda, Mochiage, Kitsuneme, and Kokoroyome; but their nowhere. The next, she searched for her sempais, Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada, with the same results. Therefore, she searched for Ruka Nogi whom she thought to be the best person she can count on, but she cannot find him either. In the end, she was forced to find the last person that she would ever talk to but love, but that person is the most perverted, cruel and mean person she ever met; Natsume Hyuuga. Nevertheless, the same results result in her search. She was now devastated that she cannot find any other friends, so she decide to walk to their classroom hoping to find them there. _

_As she approach their classroom, she heard voices whom she knew owned by her friends. When she was about to open the door, she heard Anna's voice. She took a small peek at the small opening of the door and was surprised to see everyone, even her sempais inside the classroom. She eavesdrops at their conversation._

"_She's really annoying. Acting all innocent and naïve and always clumsy, even though we all know that she's just acting like that to attract everyone's attention." said the light pink-haired girl. Mikan was shock to hear that coming from Anna whose like an angel and always friendly. She peeks at the door again and eavesdropped a little more even though she was hurt that her friend Anna think that about her._

"_Yeah, I agree with you there, Anna," said the blue haired girl named Nonoko, which surprised Mikan that Nonoko think that about her too. "But I personally think that, she's a slut like Luna. Acting goody- goody to make everyone go to her side and trust her. She's despicable." Again, her heart aches to hear those words coming from her friends._

"_I think Anna and Nonoko have a point. My judgment about her from the beginning when she first enrolled here still is the same. A slut. Moreover, I hate her having to hog all Natsume- kun and Ruka-kun's attention. I also hate that she's always clingy to them, even I'm not that clingy." exclaimed the green- curly haired girl named Permy (Sumire). Mikan was not that surprised when she heard that from her and she continues to eavesdrop._

"_I agree that she's always clingy that she even left her grandfather back in our town, just to follow me all the way here." Mikan was not hurt when she knew she always insults her like that but then the next sentence that came out from her best friend really made her hurt even more. "If she left her grandfather because she finds him annoying and crazy, I might have to agree to that but she left him for no other reason but to follow me. I really think that she should be labeled as a freaking retard, stalker and a dumbass idiot." _

_Not only she was hurt to hear that from her, but also she was pissed too, because Hotaru did not just insulted her but she also insulted her deceased grandfather. Moreover, that one sentence made her snapped and kicked the door open, only to find them stare at her with disgust, even her Sempais has the same expression plastered on their faces. The expression on their faces made her even angrier and even more hurt because all of them seem to agree on what Hotaru said about her._

"_Is that all you think about me? Am I even your friend?" she asked them in a very low, forced voice but clear enough for all of them to hear while tears are trying to fall from her eyes. _

"_I don't think that Imai- san and the others are just blabbering some random stuff just to piss you off Sakura- san and I agree to their statement about you," stated the blonde- haired boy with aquamarine eyes, Ruka, who is hugging and petting his rabbit's head. She was surprised to hear those words coming from the kindest and nicest pretty boy she has ever met. _

"_I can't believe all of you. Even you Tsubasa- sempai and Misaki- sempai." Now Mikan cried her heart out._

"_Will you shut your trap, bitch? All of them do have a point. I even regret that I said those entire things to you back then. I am even disgusted at myself. Now, will you do us a favor and leave this classroom, but we're even more grateful if you leave this academy, better yet, leave out of our lives," said the person that Mikan loved the most for the first time. _

_She was even more hurt than ever when she heard that from him than all those words her best friend and closest friends told her, because her one and only beloved black cat told her to leave. She thinks hard for words for a comeback but her mind seemed blank, as she spoke the one sentence that could satisfy her friends. "If you want me to leave, then so be it." With that, she left as tears fell from her eyes._

_She ran towards the headmaster's office, which she found the door unlocked and just slammed it open. The people inside surprised at her sudden presence. She found her family still sitting at the visitor's chair except her little brother. Her brother and Uncle's faces had a questioning look maybe because her eyes are swollen and face still wet of tears. She ignored their stares and headed to the headmaster's table and said, "I want you to let me transfer to Alice Academy in America as soon as possible, headmaster. I may even be grateful if you let me go there today." _

_Her sudden decision made her family surprised and wondered why she suddenly suggests leaving immediately unless something happened. _

"_Oh, okay Ms. Sakura. You will have your flight at two in the afternoon. Better pack your things now because you only have 2 hours left before your flight and meet your brother at the front gate," said the headmaster, then he saw her nod and teleported to her room, he then turn to Persona, "Persona, get ready and meet her there. My instincts tell me that she will be there in less than one hour. Something happened to her after she got out of here. I think that you should comfort her along the way, and better tell Youichi- kun that she'll leave now." the headmaster stated and Persona just follow him because the headmaster has an Alice of Prediction, so he knew what will happened in the future._

* * *

_Mikan packed her things leaving nothing except the things that can remind her all about her friends. After she finished packing in less than one hour, she then teleported to the front gate where she saw her little brother weeping, besides her older brother Persona who wore casual clothes. _

"_I'm sorry, You-chan that I have to leave now but I can't stand being here for any longer. I might have a breakdown after hearing my friends talk about all those things to me, even Hotaru and Natsume." She said as tears trying to fall from her eyes. "They just not insulted me but they even insulted grandpa," now, she was crying, "Natsume even told me to leave the academy and leave their lives as well, so, I'll follow their request." As she wipe her tears away and hug her little brother who is still shock at the sudden revelation that her sister told him about how his Onii- chan (Natsume) told her. "Bye, You-chan. Always try to call me even though I'm far away, okay?" then she entered the black car._

_Persona was worried and furious that Natsume and the others treated Mikan as if she was some kind of dog or better yet a toy that when you got tired of playing or using it, you just set it aside like some kind of garbage. He then swore that when he gets back here, he will make sure to make Natsume's life even worse than before. After cursing, he patted his little brother's head as a sign of goodbye then entered the car where he saw Mikan wept silently. Then, after he enters, they left the academy._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

A tear left her eye as she wipes it away. She looked around her where she finds herself alone because her brother left her side and went to look for a stewardess for her to serve them some food. She commented that Persona is not so bad when you get to know him better. She then remembers Natsume, how he always got so protective to her because of Persona. Then how they always spend time together under their Sakura tree, their first dance together at the Christmas ball and how they always bicker and fight. She again did not notice that she was already shedding some tears. She sang a song which she just composes earlier because she gotten quite emotional and singing eases and calms her.

_**When There Was Me and You – Vanessa Hudgens in HSM**_

_It' funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm sitting (standing) here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I left myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

'_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confuse my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel _

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used- to- be's_

_And once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not the fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

'_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I like the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind…_

'_Cause I like the view_

_Hoo- ho woo-hoo-ho_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

* * *

As she finished the song, Persona sneaked up on her making her yelp. She was surprised.

"Persona-nii, why did you have to do that? Don't ever sneak up on me again." Mikan whined.

"At first, I don't have the intention to sneak up on you but your voice was very captivating and it complements the song very well and your mood too. Did you compose it yourself?" as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, I had to let out my emotions through singing to make me feel better." Mikan replied.

"That's a really good exercise. Now, then when we arrived at the academy there in America, what are you going to do? Do you want restart as a new person with a whole new identity? Or stay as you are now?" He exclaimed. "But still, our headmaster said that we have to train your Alices for 1 month in there before you get to study with the rest of the students even though you were already enrolled but you're going to start your classes with the rest of these so-called partners of yours."

"I'll consider that suggestion of yours, Persona-nii. America is the land of the free, so, I can change as a whole new different person. Start a new life with a whole new me where people can't underestimate me and played me again like a fool and by doing that will make me at ease with myself." She said as she glance out the window. "Nii-chan, teach me how to make a poker face? Or build a façade where people will perceive me as an unapproachable person? Can you, nii-chan?" She asked Persona while looking serious and determined. Persona just nodded when he saw how serious the girl is with her request. "Now, who are they again? The group who will accompany in my future missions?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Even I don't know them, but I'm sure you're going to meet them as soon as we landed there in America. Because the headmaster said that, they are the ones who will get to escort us to their training facility and train with them too. In addition, I think that your team will be named as MISFIT, shortcut of all the first letters of your first names and I heard that one of them is Japanese," explained Persona.

"Oh, but why does the name sounded like a name for a band? Oh well, I guess I have to be in my best behavior. The last time they'll ever get to see me as the cheerful and bubbly Mikan Sakura," Mikan said as she looked out the window again and saw that they were nearing the airport.

Persona just looked at her and then he felt that they were preparing to land, "We're here." Said Persona, then the voice on the speaker announced in an excited but still formal tone, "WELCOME TO AMERICA."

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Now, then I did say that this chapter has been revised but I guess I changed a lot of things in here. Still, it was the same story line…..**

**Now then, maybe I've got a few grammatical errors written in here and I should get a beta- reader for all of this but I've got a friend who can proofread all of my stories….**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again.**

**Hmmn I think this chapter is a little longer than my previous one, but please bear with it. Again, I m still a little new with writing fanfics, please review.**

**And also, those who don t know, I change something at the previous chapter.**  
**It s about the name of the band MIRAGE, I change it to MISFIT.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_**CHAPTER 2 NEW FRIENDS, NEW ROOM AND NEW BAND?**_

Mikan and her brother grabbed their luggages, and walked towards the door of the private plane they boarded. Persona opens the door and exited outside, she followed. In addition, there Mikan saw four handsome boys and a gorgeous beautiful girl and they all looks on the same age as her, waiting beside a black limousine. They wave at them and gesture for them to come. She and her brother complied and walk towards them. When they came near them, Mikan notice that one of them is Japanese just like how the headmaster describe, so she presume that maybe the ones that s in front of them are her new team called MISFIT. She smiled at them sweetly because they look like kind of friendly and she promised her brother that she is going to be on her best behavior.

"So, you guys must be MISFIT, including my sister here. I am Rei Serio, you can call me Persona, and I'm the teacher Dangerous Ability class in Japan. And this here is Mikan Sakura, my sister." Persona formally introduced himself and her sister to them. Moreover, this time he didn t wore his mask that covers his blood- shot eyes which shows no emotion at all except hint of amusement and make, - up, but he still wore his black clad clothes that matches his perfectly black hair.

"Hi guys, it s so nice to finally meet you." Mikan offered her right hand for a handshake, and the girl took it and smiled at her in a friendly manner. The girl has long wavy red hair matched with tangerine colored eyes.

"It s a pleasure to meet you too, Mikan- chan. By the way, my name is Isabella Evans but you can call me Izzy and I have the Wind, Mind reading and Invention Alice." She replied with a smile plastered on her face that makes Mikan feel comfortable around her. "And this Japanese boy over here is Shinosuke Reiji, Shin for short; he has the Fire, Curse and Materialism Alice or Alice of Matter." She said as she pulled the boy with the reddish black messy hair matched with a pair of violet cold, emotionless eyes that kind of reminds her of Hotaru and Natsume all together.

"Hey, stop pulling me you, annoying little weirdo." Shin growled at Izzy who seem to ignore his rants and insults about her, but then Mikan notice that Izzy grab something from her pocket while a vein popping on her head, and took out cute small red mallet that immediately turns big when Izzy press a button on it and smacks Shin far away from them.

"Don't mind that insolent brat, although I'm older than him for just 5 months in gap." As she press another button, and the mallet immediately return to its original size. "Okay, where are we? Oh, yeah, there is Felix Knightly, the playboy in our team who loves to show off and wants to be the center of attention. He has the Morphing, Water and Female Pheromone Alice." She stated, as she was teasingly point to the boy with long blonde- wavy hair that it reached his shoulders and a pair of emerald eyes that really complements his face.

"Hey, what are talking about, Izzy?" said Felix as he walked roughly in a fast pace to Izzy who just ran away. "Uhm, Mikan-chan, I'm not really that kind of person, it s just that because of my female pheromone Alice the attention of the girls." He explained while a tint of red is barely noticeable shown on his face.

"Yeah, right. He always blames his Alice if he tries to explain to us why he s acting that way even though we all know that he likes the attention the girls have been giving him." Said the boy with a gray spiky short hair matched with a set of cold, indifferent sapphire eyes, as he turns his attention to us. "I m Tyler Grayson, by the way and I have the Earth, Shadow Manipulation and Nightmare Alice. And here is Ian Michaels." He said as he pats the shoulder of the boy who owns a pair of aquamarine eyes that complements his straight light green colored short hair.

"Hi Mikan- chan and Persona- sensei and, I welcome you here in America." He said as he smiles at us. "I have the Ice, Mind- control and Human Pheromone Alice."

"Thank you, Ian- kun," she said as she flashed him a smile that captivates Ian very well. The others saw it too; like Ian, Tyler froze from his spot with eyes wide open and mouth slightly open too; Felix stop at doing knucklehead on Izzy and stares at her too; Izzy can t hardly believe that there s a girl who can smile like that nowadays, who smiles like an angel who just descends from heaven. Moreover, the least, Shin who just came back from wherever he came from when he was hit by Izzy s infamous mallet, was a little astonish at the smile the new girl shown to them and he can describe her as what Izzy describes her. Overall, you can describe them that they were dumbfounded.

"Hey, it s rude to stare and besides, it s not like this smile will last after one month of training, and I m tired of smiling like an idiot anyway." she said as she ignore the questioning look the 5 of them was giving her. "Now then, let s leave this place and start training already." As she gesture for the chauffer to open the door for her and entered it without waiting for them to answer.

'What does Mikan-chan mean about her smile not lasting our one month of training and about her being tired of smiling? For a girl our age, she s kind of mysterious and deep.' They thought the same but then Persona told them a very heartbreaking story.

"If you want to know about what she means, talk to her and mend her sadness, pain and depressed state she s in now. She was going on many problems right now, and she is suffering it alone by herself and her friends just worsen her pain by telling her those nasty insults. I wish I had punished those damn students especially that stupid black cat before we left yesterday." Persona said as his cold, emotionless facade slips off and shown his merciless and murderous aura, which made the five, understands why Persona became the D.A class adviser in Japan. With that thought in mind, they back away from the person who emits a dangerous murderous aura but that aura soon faded when they saw Mikan got out of the car and made a face that even Persona cannot resist.

* * *

Mikan got out of the limo curious why the others and her brother did not follow her. There she saw the five scared of something and looks like they re going to piss their pants, so she went to look at the direction they are looking at, and there she saw her brother surrounding by his ever- so- scary evil aura.

"Persona- nii, stop emitting your dangerous aura because they look like their scared like hell." Mikan said as she points the five shiver in fear.

Persona looks at them skeptically, so he stops emitting his aura and entered the limo first.

Mikan sighed and look at the five who is now calm, then said, "I m sorry. He does that always ever since I met him almost a year now. There was even a time when he almost killed me if I didn t use my Alice at that time." She sighed again, but that statement of hers made the five shocked, "such a troublesome older brother and much troublesome than that stupid black cat. Oh well, let s go." As she said that she followed her brother inside the limo whose now questioning her why she told them about her being almost killed by him, but Mikan just ignore him and hummed the another tune that he himself don't recognize.

The five who is left behind, was still shock at what they heard from Mikan and wondered why Persona almost killed her, but they shove their thought behind and one by one entered the limo.

* * *

Two hours passed as they reached the academy, where their training facility can be found deep in the northern forest in which Izzy told them. When they got out of the limo, which it parked, on some secluded part of the academy. In addition, because Mikan and Izzy have the same cheerful personality they became immediate friends, so they walk to the facility chatting about the latest hit songs and telling each other what is their favorite food or stuff. The boys namely Tyler and Shin became irritated at their loud blabbering but Persona, Ian and Felix did not seem to mind.

"Hey, will you two, shut your mouths and just walk quietly?" snapped Shin while he didn t see that Izzy is gripping her red mallet hard and then pushed the button which made the mallet became bigger and hit Sasuke right in the head which made him unconscious, so they left him behind not caring if he was dead or not.

Mikan seem to take their constant fighting funny and it reminded her of the time where she was always hit by Hotaru s famous baka gun. She giggles at the memory but her expression turns bitter when she remembered that Hotaru is one of the people who hurt her feelings. Izzy heard Mikan giggled but when she look at her, her expression turned bitter which made her wonder what she s thinking and then she thought, Maybe she remembered the good times she spend with her friends but then remembered how they treat her. I had better console her, so that she can be herself again. She s kind of distant when she s talking to me.

* * *

"We re finally here at the facility." Said Ian with a smile plastered on his face, but Mikan and Persona did not see anything except many trees (obviously, because they re in the forest).

Mikan and Persona gave them a questioning look, and then Persona asked them, "Where is the training facility that you re talking about? All we see are these damn trees." He asked while trying not to lose his temper and to disappoint his sister because of his behavior.

"We're above it, actually." Izzy said while trying not to stutter her words because she s kind of scared of Persona. "The entire facility is underground, even the quarters where we sleep." Then there, they saw Tyler push something on the tree where suddenly on the trunk of the tree came out a big metallic doorframe, which emanates some kind of bluish glow. Then Tyler went through it and disappeared.

"Where did Tyler go? Why did he enter that thing?" Mikan said exaggeratedly as she near the thing.

"That's the entrance and exit of the facility." Felix stated as he was about enter there. "This entire facility was made by Izzy over there." Then he disappears too with Ian, like Tyler.

Izzy guided Mikan through it but Mikan just closed her eyes when she enter together with Izzy, followed by Persona who just shrugged, and gave out a look that says I-don t-care-who-made-it-just-get-over-it.

When Mikan opened her eyes, she saw a large luxurious living room. Inside, she found a modern comfortable- looking couch, which faced a large flat screen TV and a play station consoler on the floor in front of it, a DVD player that had two sets of speakers and a DVD collection in all kinds of genre. On the far corner is the pool table and beside is a small study area and a mini library but opposite of the room on the left is a corner filled with instruments like three electric guitars, a base guitar, a set of drums and a keyboard. In addition, each guitar has an amplifier (that of course needed by the electric guitars and the base guitar) and a recording system which also comes together with the microphone. Opposite of the flat screen TV is a mini bar/ kitchen where they cook their food, and beside that, looks like a door for an elevator.

"This is the living room. This is where we usually hang- out." Izzy guided them to the elevator and pushed the button that symbolized as they are going downwards. The elevator door opened and shown a long hallway. They step out of the elevator and walk through the said hallway and as they pass, Mikan notice that each door that they had pass has a name listed on it like Izzy s name whose just the opposite of her name and she presumed that maybe they are their own rooms. "There are four different floors which separates the entire facility. The first floor is the one that I showed you earlier, the Living room. This is now the second floor of the facility, the sleeping quarters where each one of us has its own room complete with your own bathroom. Now, here s your room Mikan." She pointed at the room that she already guesses hers. "Persona- sensei, your room is beside Mikan's." Izzy said then open Mikan s room to show her what is inside. The room is elegant but simple and is icy colored for the wallpaper and the floor is purple. She has a king-sized bed and matched with her large bathroom that have its very own Jacuzzi. When she checked her walked-in closet, it s already been filled with the latest set of clothes that she didn t even know she owned because her clothes is still inside her luggage with all her other things.

"How come the closet has clothes stacked in there and it s not even mine? Moreover, it s a lot more than I needed to wear." Mikan said while feeling a little shy about how they treated her lot better than she expected.

"Mikan-chan, that s your newest clothes that the academy provided for you. You are of course SPECIAL." Izzy said while putting a little emphasize into the word special. "I mean, our team is special. We have certain privileges that the academy has given us when we agree with their condition and you re also considered to be part of it." Izzy added, making Mikan slightly confused. "I ll fill you in with the details later. So, let s continue our tour around the facility."

Izzy led them again to the elevator where it automatically operates downwards to the third floor of the facility. When the door opens, there they saw all kinds of exercise equipments that you can see in a fitness gym. It also has a large lap geometric swimming pool that fit at least seven people. However, this exercise area also has the latest equipment for any kinds of combat techniques like in Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Chinese Kempo, Ninjitsu, Boxing, Kung Fu, and all the combat techniques that you can think of. It even has a target shooting practice area.

"The third floor is the Exercise and Combat- Ability practice area. We train here for all types of combats and maintain our endurance by doing laps in that lap pool." Explain Izzy.

"The Academy here, sure do have the latest equipment for everything. So, let me see where you practice your Elemental Alices. You do have one, don t you?" asked Persona who seem a little excited at observing the area presented to them but still maintains his stoic, cold fa ade.

"We do have one. It is on the fourth floor. Here, let me show you." As Izzy led them again to the last floor of the facility, where they saw a couple of chairs lined up and in front of them is a weird equipment like what you see on movies; where a mad scientist operates some weird machine that can records and set the background of that particular scene. Moreover, the machine looks modern than the ones in the movies. In the corner of that small and narrow room, is a door where the real Alice training area is held.

"This machine materializes the surroundings and things inside the room. It is somewhat similar to that of the movies but this operates like an illusion background but you can touch and feel the temperature, rocks and trees that has been materialize inside because of the machine. It can even materialize other people for practice, but you need his or her data in order to materialize him or her. In addition, that room is large enough to fit thousands of students where we can freely move around." Explained Izzy as she pushes some buttons on the said machine, which can be shown on the large monitor what, is she is doing, while Persona and Mikan nods as a response.

"So that s about it. In addition, even if you go around destroying everything in that room, it cannot reach this area and it sound- proof. I mean the whole facility is sound- proof, even in the sleeping quarters." Izzy said as she wink at Mikan, but due to her na ve, innocent and oblivious personality, she did not get what Izzy meant by that, while Persona just rolled his eyes. "Now, Persona- sensei and Mikan, it s still 6 in the morning, so, you two better get rest and we ll prepare the food for lunch."

"Where are the others?" asked Mikan with a hint of concern.

"They re around here, somewhere. Now, off you go, and we may need to talk later about why our team has this privileges, okay? Moreover, you two may have to meet them at lunch later." As she said that, Persona and Mikan left and went to their own quarters to get a good rest but still wondering what Izzy meant about them . However, as Mikan was about to enter her room, Persona called her.

"Mikan-chan, are okay with all of this?" asked Persona worried about Mikan. "I mean, about leaving Japan and becoming a D.A student?"

"I decided becoming a D.A student on my own free will and its okay for me to leave Japan than to stay there with those backstabbing friends of mine." She said as rage filled her eyes, which Persona did not fail to see. "And besides, I already decided to change my care-free, idiotic and clumsy self into a better one, once I return to Japan. I ll make them regret on what they did to me." she clenched her fist then enters her room and slammed it close leaving a dumbfounded Persona hanging.

"I guess she really did take their insults that bad. But I wouldn t blame her for acting like that." As Persona went to his own room and change his clothes ready to take a quick nap, 'But still, I ll get my revenge on them for making my sister feel this way.' He pondered as he fell asleep.

* * *

Mikan woke up startled when someone knocks at her door. She got up but a little bit cranky at the person who disturb her sleep, and went to the door to open it. There, she saw Izzy with Persona standing in front of her.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep Mikan-chan but it s time for lunch." Izzy said sincerely as she looks at her clock, which says 11:30. "I know your both tired from your flight but, it s important that you have to meet them now." She said as she took a quick glance at Persona and led them to the elevator.

While inside the elevator, Persona asked Izzy, "Who s them?"

"They're the D.A class adviser and the producer." She ended that made them curious, as the door opened revealing two people waiting. One is a man worn an all black suit with a mixture of gold that matched his black hair and sharp yellow cat-like eyes, and that man seems to have a dangerous scary aura emitting from him behind his playful grinning smile. The other is a woman dressed in a formal gray business- like suit, hair as blonde that matched her deep gray eyes.

'The woman seems friendly.' Mikan thought as the woman greeted them when they exited the elevator.

"You're Mikan Sakura, I presume." She said as she held out her hand for a handshake, which she accepted, "And this is Persona, the D.A adviser from Japan." As she did the same but Persona just shook it. "Well, I m Sarah Cornwell. I m you're..." she said but was cut off by the scary man beside her.

"Uhm Sarah-san, they don t know it yet so, we need to explain it to them, after we ate." He said as he went to the bar and pressed a button, and that same moment, a big large table with chairs fit for ten people, came out from the floor in the middle of the room. Then he sat in one of the chairs at the table and said grinning creepily, "Now, then let s eat when the others arrive."

They followed him and they each sat at one of the seats on random but the three stayed together, namely Persona, Izzy and Mikan in between. As if on cue, Ian, Felix and Tyler came out of the elevator looking all- sweaty from their never- ending training, same as Shin but he has an obvious large bump on his head that may have caused by Izzy earlier. The four then gave an apologetic nod at the man wore in black and sat.

Now, that we re all here. Let s eat, shall we? the man said as robotic maids came out of the mini kitchen carrying 8 plates, forks, and spoons and also a banquet of food that filled the whole table which makes it look like they were having a feast.

They were all quiet as they ate the food serve on the table. The robotic maids brought them some drinks. Persona, Sarah and the scary man drank the wine that was serving to them and as for the 13-year-old teenagers; they drank the iced tea and lemon juice instead.

Mikan just finish eating the dessert that was served to them when the man spoke. "My name is Hizaya Kazama and like both of you, I m also Japanese. I m the teacher of the D.A class here in America." He said while he sips his wine as he glance at Izzy. "And as for the condition mentioned by Izzy earlier, Mikan- chan have to work for the academy like Izzy and the others of the MISFIT."

"And what kind of work may that be Hizaya-san?" asked Persona looking a little worried while still keeping up his stoic, cold facade. "Didn t the D.A class do missions already for the sake of the academy?"

"Yes, the D.A class here still does missions for the academy and the team MISFIT still has missions but they just do it on the weekends because this team will have to work outside the academy to make some profits on weekdays at their free time." He said as he glances at Sarah who was quiet the entire conversation, but still has her attention focused at him.

"Mikan-chan, can you sing?" Sarah asked when she understood the glance that Hizaya gave her. "Or compose any songs?" she said hoping to get a nice answer from her.

"Yes, I can sing and I can also compose some songs. Why d you ask Sarah-san?" Mikan asked curiously. Then she noticed that everyone except Persona whose as confuse and curious as her, just stare at them who just cheered in joy. Even the ever-so-angry and cool Shin reacted in a smirk, so as the ever so cold, and gloomy but in a cool way, Tyler just gave a nod in delight with a slight smile plastered on his face.

"You can sing Mikan-chan?" Ian asked cheerfully, as I just nodded still confused on what is going on. "Now, we don t have anything to worry about, except our upcoming audition."

Mikan and Persona pondered at the word 'audition ', but Persona may have started to come up with an idea of what Hizaya mean as working for profits and just smirk at the idea.

"Yeah, I wonder how we ll sound, now that we have Mikan." Said Felix while he grins.

"I bet we ll sound much worse than before. I don t even think she can sing.", said Shin cockily.

"Just shut up and keep your mouth shut, brat. If you don t, you ll going to have to taste another hit from my mallet." She said while showing her mallet and ready to hit him making him step away from Izzy. You don t even know about that.

"I assure you all that she can sing." Hizaya said while looking very amused and just smirk as he took the remote control of the TV, then he turn it on.

As the TV was turned on, they saw a figure of the girl sitting under a sakura tree alone while looking lonely and beside her was a guitar painted with black designed with a couple of icy blue snowflakes . As the camera when nearer, the figure became familiar and they recognized the girl as Mikan. They stared at her and asked questioningly.

"Mikan, did you know that you re being filmed?" asked Persona while giving her look that said are-you-that-stupid-for-not-noticing. Mikan just gave him a sheepishly smile that he understood immediately what it mean and just rolled his eyes and turn back his gaze to the screen.

_(Back at the screen) Mikan looked really lonely and sad at the same time. She sat under the Sakura tree looking to nothing but air, and as if that she was bored and nothing to do. She then pick up some papers that looked like music sheets and grabbed her guitar. She cleared her throat as if she s preparing to sing and sang as she strums her guitar._

**_Innocence- Avril Lavigne_**

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it s so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn t change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don t go away_

_I need you now_

_And I ll hold on to it_

_Don t you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it s so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I m so happy here_

_It s so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn t change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don t go away_

_I need you now_

_And I ll hold on to it_

_Don t you let it pass you by_

_It s a state of bliss, you think you re dreaming_

_It s the happiness inside that you re feeling_

_It s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It s a state of bliss, you think you re dreaming_

_It s the happiness inside that you re feeling_

_It s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_The innocence is brilliant, It makes you want to cry_

_The innocence is brilliance_

_Please don t go away, Cause I need you now_

_And I ll hold on to it, Don t you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don t go away_

_I need you now_

_And I ll hold on to it_

_Don t you let it pass you by_

_As Mikan on the screen finish her song, a tear fell from her eyes, as she daze at the sky. (The presentation ended)_

They saw that after Mikan sang her song, her expression seem like she felt relieve or something and that made the audience wonder what she felt that day. Does someone hurt her? Did she break up with a boy? Did someone die? What s the title of the song? That s all the questions that came up on their mind but they all know that only Mikan can answer that, so they all turn their attention to her and bombarded her with questions, the same questions that they were thinking. The others namely, Hizaya and Persona just look at Mikan with the same look the others gave her, except Izzy gave Shin a mocking look, which made him, shook in embarrassment.

"First of all, I guess that video was taken a few months after I get to settled in the academy as a student. Second, any of your questions like someone hurt me or I broke up with my boyfriend is false. Third is, the title of that song is Innocence." Mikan said. "I think I might have brought that song with me somewhere."

"Cool, can you show it to us now." asked Felix desperately.

"Okay, I guess." Mikan said as she used her Teleportation Alice, transport herself in her room, and searched for her Music sheets, which she found immediately under her notebook filled also with her songs. She grabbed it and transports back to them, she used her Duplication Alice, duplicates the sheet, and gave it to them, which they immediately crowd around it. The group read her music sheet, even Sarah who looks excited after reading it but then she turn her gaze on Hizaya. "Hizaya-sensei, where did you get this video from?"

"I have my sources." Hizaya said with a smirk.

Just then, Tyler yelled excitedly and retreated from the group. "Let s play this song right now." Tyler said as he went to the drum set and grabbed the sticks and started thumping the drums in a rhythm, "I know how to spice it up with my drums."

"Okay." Felix said as he went towards Tyler, grabbed the base guitar, set the sheet on the stand, and started playing some tunes. "I want to add it with some low sounds too, to make it in melody with the electric guitars."

"Lucky for me that Mikan already put the song in a way I can easily play it." Izzy said as she went towards the keyboard and play her song gracefully but still has force put in it.

"I doubt that you can even play the song without her help." Shin spat at Izzy which she just glared at him, as he strapped the flame-painted electric guitar on his torso and plays Mikan s song as well. "And I ll admit that she s really good either on singing or composing her songs." Ian just went beside Shin, played the emerald electric guitar, and gave Mikan a smile.

Mikan was still confused on what s happening around them, but Persona has an idea that her sister will be getting into another situation, and it looks like that he s already involved in it. Mikan, still oblivious in the situation she is into, was pulled into the group by Sarah and urged her to sing. Mikan shyly sang it and she was rather pleased to hear that her song actually sounds good when played together with other instruments like in a band and she was enjoying it.

They finished the song perfectly without flaw, even though this is the first time they played the song. Sarah clapped her hands joyfully, as well as Persona and Hizaya who just gave them an approving smile.

"So that settles it." Sarah said giving a small glance at Mikan, which she didn t notice. "MISFIT is officially a band presenting Alice Academy. And Mikan is our singer-slash-composer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute Sarah- san. What did you just say?" Mikan asked her still confused and a little panicked when she heard her say about a band. Maybe she was hearing things and wanted to hear it clearly this time. "I didn t quite catch on what you said just now?"

"She said that you re singing your songs in their band." Persona said to his still oblivious little sister, and he s not shocked about that sudden proclaim because he already figured it out." And I mean that you re the singer-slash-composer of the band MISFIT, that s why there s and M on that name."

'WHAT?... SINGER... ME?" Mikan said exasperatedly still shocked. "NO WAY"

E**ND OF CHAPTER**

**Belated HAPPY NEW YEAR, by the way. The year of the rabbit, 2011.**

**So, what did you think about this chapter?**

**I know that this is a little longer than my previous one and I didn t keep my promise and I apologize because of that. It took me awhile to finish this because of the upcoming New Year celebration and we just move back with my family to our grandparents residence where our original house is located for a 3-day vacation.**

**An, all of you who have notice that no Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and the others have made appearance in this chapter because I want to introduce the new guys. I mean the band to you. The others will be in the next chapter (probably mourning).**

**Hmmmnnnn .enough chatting and I ll say my goodbye for now.**

**Till next time. And oh, don t forget to review this chapter.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi guys .. I know that you re expecting the updated chapter of this story, but I guess I disappoint you ...I really appreciate the reviews that you gave me in the last chapter and I hope that you'll like the next chapter too and give me another review.**

**Since, my schedule this week is pretty hectic ...I can t have the time to finish the next chapter for this story . I really want to finish it as quickly as possible to not make you wait, but because of the course that I take up, I'm always busy studying.. ..duh ..nursing course, that s why... I'm still a freshmen, so, I need to study my butt off to pass this course for a better future...I guess...**

**Anyway, maybe I ll spend my whole weekend to finish the next chapter of this story and maybe I ll post it this Sunday. Let's just hope that I can write it quickly...**

**Well, I'm tired of explaining and I better go to my next class ...**

**So, see you next time ...**

**Please Review the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys.**

**Thank you for sending me some reviews for the 2nd chapter of my first fanfic and I really appreciate it a lot. Last week is the first week of school for this year, so, I didn t have enough time to finish it faster. But then, I m taking my free time in writing this 3rd chapter for your satisfaction.**

**As I said in my author s notes, I was supposed to publish my 3rd chapter last Sunday, but I just started writing it at that time. I didn t open my laptop and finish it, so, I didn t get to pass it on the exact date that I said last time, so, I really apologize for that.**

**I may kind of have been overboard I writing this chapter and I bet this is longest one I have ever written yet... But I do hope you won t get bored in reading...**

**And thanks again for reading... Reviews please...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don t own Gakuen Alice (I wish I did though. But the characters of the band MISFIT except Mikan, and the others that is not familiar to you is my own characters.)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 The Feeling of Excitement, Nervousness, Despair and Loss**_

It has been three weeks since the day Mikan was told by Sarah Cornwell, her band s producer that she was the singer-slash-composer of their supposed- to-be- team called MISFIT but was later revealed to her that it was a band that was propose by the higher-ups of the academy for financial purposes. Moreover, after weeks of practicing, later this afternoon is their audition to stardom.

She s in her room picking her own dress for the audition that afternoon. She became picky in choosing her dress because the audition as Sarah said will be broadcast worldwide. So, she recalled the time about how she got into that kind of situation being their singer-slash-composer and also how she found out that the audition will be a worldwide broadcast.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"She said that you re singing your songs in their band." Persona said to his still oblivious little sister, and he's not shocked about that sudden proclaim because he already figured it out. "And I mean that you're the singer-slash-composer of the band MISFIT, that s why there s an M on that name."_

_"WHAT?... SINGER... ME?" Mikan said exasperatedly still shocked. NO WAY_

_"Yes way, and because of that, now, I m really excited to perform on the upcoming audition." Felix said with a hint of excitement glittering in his eyes. "To think when the judges has approved of us in the audition to that Phillips Star Agency, we can made our way to stardom, and we can be broadcast around the world, and also I can have many fan gi..rl..s..." he paused after realizing that everyone was looking at him, Tyler has a smug and amused look on his face, as well as Izzy. Shin just look at him with a smirk, but Mikan has her eyes shown how Tyler's words about him being a playboy and likes to be the center of attention true._

_"See, I told you that he wants to be the center of attention but mostly from the girls." Tyler said smirking. "So, wouldn t he be the one, the most excited in the group?"_

_"I agree with Tyler on that." Izzy said while she glances at Felix who was fidgeting in embarrassment. "Now for that broadcast all over the world thing, I m kind of nervous and excited at the same time and also I m confident that we ll be famous in no time with Mikan s songs here. I mean, her songs sound great and her voice is so captivating and angelic that can charmed and mesmerize anyone."_

_"Yeah right, you probably go to piss your pants when we performed on stage for a live concert. And that, I ll be looking forward to." Shin said teasingly at Izzy while she gave him a death glare paired with gritting teeth while clutching her mallet in her hands, he notice it and hurriedly change the subject. "But, I got to admit, her voice is not so bad after all." he said as he back away from the piss-off red-haired girl._

_"Wow, this is the first time I heard Shin complimented someone, but I certainly agree with their comments regarding your voice, Sakura-san." Ian said in a rather cheery voice but still keeps his poise as a gentleman. "And I'll really be looking forward in working with you together with everyone." He said as he flashed an innocent smile to Mikan._

_Mikan processed all the things that she heard from them and trying to decide if she ll join the band. She really did want to play together with them again, so, she was looking forward on working with them too. Then when she recalled what Felix had said earlier about having her songs or rather having them broadcast all over the world including Japan itself, she realized that this would be her chance on sending them her message about how she ll change into someone they can t comprehend to accept and how she ll never forgive them through her songs. She would want to see what will be the reactions of the people that could recognize her through her songs and she would want to see the reactions of her traitor of a friend, I mean friends, if they can relate the songs to what they did to her. She ll have to use that kind of method on having her revenge on them by showing them how she change from the clumsy and stupid personality of hers and can live without having them by her side, she never did approved of violence so she ll resort to that._

_"Okay, I ll join this band, but I want another name for a pen name and I ll have to change my hair, eye color and hair color for that too." Mikan said in a serious tone and front, making Persona a bit surprised on what her sister s sudden decision about the band thing, but the others in high spirits. "Can I do that Sarah-san?"_

_"If you ll join the band with just that simple condition of yours, then I ll accept your condition," Sarah said as she sip her red wine while smiling, "So, what name do you have in mind?"_

_"From here on, I ll be Micky Sanders. Is that name okay?" she asked them, they gave her an approving nod while she glanced at Persona who has a disapproving look at his face at her sudden decision. "You still can call my real name when we re in not public. Is that okay for you Persona-nii?"_

_"As long as I still can call you by your real name, that s enough for me." Persona said after he sighed in relief, then took a sip of his wine. "But, may I ask why you have to change your name, hair, hair color and eyes? Do you really have to do that?" he asked, curious why his little sister suddenly wants to change her appearance._

_"Because, after we pass that audition that Felix was talking about earlier, we ll be climbing our way to the top of the entertainment industry and be famous around the world with the help of my songs, right?" Mikan said as she saw that everyone nod in agreement, then she continued, "So, my songs will reach Japan as well and can be broadcast in our school too. No one will recognize Mikan Sakura as Micky Sanders because of my appearance, but I still want to know if they ll recognize my voice. And I want to know if anyone of them can understand the meaning of the songs that I ll be composing, if they re smart enough, like my all-so-knowing, money- obsessed best friend, the ever- cold Ice Blackmailer Queen and the all-so-mighty genius, the Black Cat, but I ll doubt that they ll have a second-thought thinking about that." She said as she went to the pool table and played some billiard. "They ll be thinking that there s no way that baka can be famous or polka, singing? They ll be raining cats and dogs before that ll happen. I m sure of that, but..." she paused but then changed the topic making them curious. "Oh, Felix can I copy your Morphing Alice? I need to use that to change my hair, hair color and eyes. It ll be a bother to wear contacts for the eyes."_

_"Okay. You want to copy it now?" Asked Felix, still curious on what Mikan was supposed to say before she changed the topic._

_"Some other time. I still need to do my training and practice my others songs before the audition. By the way, when is the audition be held and where?" Mikan asked them._

_"I can answer that." Said Izzy as she went next to Mikan as she joined playing billiard. "The audition will be held at the Phillips Star Agency Penthouse Auditorium at 1 in the afternoon, Saturday."_

_"That s 3 weeks from now and we got all the time that we need..." said Tyler confidently in his still excited but indifferent eyes. He didn t finish his sentence because he heard an ahem from behind him and he sweatdrop when he turn to look at the person and saw Hizaya giving him a look that says forget-your-training-or-you ll-suffer-the-consequences glare, "But training must be our first priority, so, band practice is after that." He said with a sheepish smile plastered on his face._

_"Oh, okay. I ll compose some songs until then." Mikan said while continuing playing billiard._

_Sarah suddenly has an idea when she turn to look at Persona at the mini bar who has a worried look on his face looking at his sister. She went near to him._

_"Worried much?" she said to him as he turn to face her with his still stoic, cold look. "She ll be fine. I assure you." She then thought of the idea that maybe Persona could be the manager of the band since Hizaya will be busy with the D.A class in the academy. "Hmmn... Hizaya could you come here for a minute?" she said when she saw Hizaya watching the news on the TV._

_Hizaya look back at her and went towards her with a curious look shown on his face, "What are you thinking Sarah?" he asked._

_"I ve been thinking..." She started, Persona look at her with the same expression Hizaya had. "We still haven t got a manager for the band, right?" Hizaya nodded as he guessed now what Sarah will propose to him, as well as Persona. "And you can t be the manager because you had to manage the D.A class, so, maybe we can ask Persona here, to be the manager of MISFIT."_

_"That s okay for me. I don t want to bear more heavy responsibilities than I already have, so, its fine with me if you give him the job." Hizaya said as he went back to the couch and resume watching the news._

_"Now, that s decided. Persona, do you want to be the manager of band MISFIT?" Sarah said as she faced her. "If you ll be the manager of their band, then you ll be with your sister 24/7, outside or inside the academy. Keeping watch of her if she s in trouble or being chased by her soon-to-be-fans."_

_"If it s about my sister then I ll be happy to comply." Persona said while a smile creeping out of his lips._

_"Okay then." Sarah said while feeling creep out of what she saw on him. She turns to look at the group who is playing billiard. "Guys, will you come here for a second? I mean MISFIT."_

_They stopped playing billiard and went to their producer who has a happy expression plastered on her face. The group looked curious on what Sarah is thinking, when she spoke._

_"I know that the band still need a manager, so, I happily announced that starting today, Persona-sensei is going to be your manager." She said in a still happy attitude, while the others excluding Mikan and Izzy, shivered at the sudden proclamation of their oh-so-reliable producer._

_"Yay, Persona-nii is going to be great." Mikan said excitedly, while she gave a brother and sister hug to him. "I wonder if you want to change your appearance and name as well. Do you, Persona-nii?"_

_"If that makes you happy then, sure why not?" Persona said in a still cold, uncaring voice. "After your training, I ll be known as Sean Reynolds. A change in appearance should lessen my scary, unapproachable aura."_

_"So that settles it, any objections?" Sarah continued._

_"It s fine with me." Shin said in his still uncaring, cold attitude but shivered at the thought that a scary horrifying man who almost killed his sister will follow them outside or inside the academy._

_"Same here." Tyler said in his still cold, indifferent attitude but he s feeling what the other are feeling. The other two just nod in agreement._

_"Okay, enough chattering. Everyone besides Persona and Sarah, let s start our intensive training." Hizaya said in his playful but evil smile as he proceeded to the elevator door._

_'Oh boy, this is month is going to be longer than I thought.' Mikan thought to herself as she trailed behind following them._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan came back from her thoughts and now looking at her already composed songs in their underground training facility that Izzy named MISFIT Head Quarters or HQ. She s a little nervous about the audition but because of her cold fa ade that she develops within three weeks of training and with the help of her brother, Persona, her inner emotions didn t seep through her perfected facade. She now can be as cruel, ruthless, cold and emotionless than she was before but cool as Izzy and the others would say. In addition, she can release a terrifying murderous aura that can be compared with her brother and her idiotic behavior replaced by an all-knowing kind of attitude. She was not just train physically but also mentally, her IQ long passing Natsume and Hotaru. Nevertheless, she s still soft, caring and sociable to those who know her during those 3 weeks of intensive, hardcore and ruthless training, but still she can gave them her cheerful smile once in awhile.

Mikan look at the clock near her desk and saw that it was already quarter to 12, so, she neat her things and went to the their living room-slash-dining room and saw that the robots already prepared the food at the table. She saw Izzy sitting at her seat and was already eating; she also saw her brother and the other members of the MISFIT too. Sarah was there too, dining with them and Hizaya. After eating, Izzy and Mikan hangout in her room, picking the right dress to wore and choosing what kind of make-up will fit their image.

* * *

It was now 40 minutes until the audition time, which is 1 in the afternoon. Mikan and Izzy got out of her room and went outside above the HQ where Hizaya said they would meet. Mikan wore a black shirt with long sleeves that has shades of blue in it, short skirt and black boots matched with her Alice restraining devices, which is a pair of silver bracelets on both hands, silver necklace that has engravings that spelled out the name MISFIT and a pair of blue earrings shaped snowflakes. She wore a light make-up like eyeliner, faint blush-on, and lip-gloss. Her now already long wavy black-colored hair let loose that matched her now icy blue cold eyes. Izzy wore her hair in a messy ponytail with clothes that could match Mikan s rocking out clothes but she wore pants instead of a skirt and a light make-up. She also has a necklace with the name MISFIT engraved on it. In fact, all of the MISFIT band members have necklaces like that as well.

They stood outside HQ, patiently waiting for the others to come out as well. Mikan wore her still stoic, cold and emotionless poker face but she was already fuming in anger of why does the others came late. She thought of torturing Felix and Shin for coming late and teasing Tyler for being a wuss, enjoying his irritated expression that Tyler is giving out and the pain expression the two others are expressing.

Izzy could feel Mikan was fuming in anger even though it can t be seen in her fa ade but because of spending the whole 3 weeks with her, she already saw through the emotionless fa ade that Mikan perfected in just one week. So, she thought of a way of making Mikan lessen her anger and spoke, "You know Mikan, maybe they d been lectured by Hizaya and Persona again on how dorky their clothes are, especially Shin." She started, she knew that Mikan s anger can be lessen if she can make her laugh, "He may be wearing clownish pants and shoes. You know that s possible."

"I guess, in all of us, he looks like a clown when you re always hitting him with your mallet. And I think Tyler is the dorkiest one in all of them." Mikan said emotionless but there is a hint that she is amused and her anger was lessen on what Izzy said in her voice.

"I found it always funny. Maybe he s a masochist?" Izzy continued when she notice that what she said earlier lessen Mikan s anger.

"You know, I heard what you said Izzy." Shin said as he came out of the entrance of the HQ, along with Ian, Tyler, Felix, Hizaya and Persona.

Mikan and Izzy saw them, all wearing in punk outfits but still decent. Persona wore a formal gray suit with his now dark blonde-hair and eyes in sapphire color. Hizaya wore a long sleeve with a light blue vest on it. Overall, they look devilishly handsome.

"I don t wear clownish pants and shoes and I m not a masochist." Shin hissed as he went on through the forest leaving them behind.

"By the way, Mikan-san and Izzy-san, you two look beautiful today. See you later." Ian said as he followed Shin.

"We re not dorky." Felix grumbled loudly. "We look awesome in our punk-ass clothes. And I look handsome in it too."

"Here goes his narcissist personality." Tyler mutter under his breath, as he then recalled how Mikan called him earlier. He turns around to Mikan and glared at her, but his glare doesn t seem to faze the girl. "You horrid irritating girl, stop messing with me and I m not a dork. You re really getting on my nerves." He growled at Mikan.

Mikan ignored his blabbering with a slight smirk on her face and walk to the direction where Shin went, with Izzy beside her. When she was far enough from him, she said the word "STUPID INDIFFERENT DORK" softly but because of the Echo Alice that she purposely used, Tyler heard it.

"YOU HORRID, EMOTIONLESS, GRUESOME WOMAN..." . He yelled that his voice could be heard all throughout the Northern Forest. However, when he noticed that Mikan just ignore him, he cursed and just dragged Felix towards the direction, Mikan and the others went.

Hizaya and Persona just glance at each other with their amused look on their faces as they followed them behind.

* * *

When the band reached the outermost part of the forest, they saw Sarah waving at them, even though they didn t left the HQ together. Sarah was beside a black limousine that they knew was to take them to their destination. They all went inside the limo one by one. Persona was on the front seat and at the back was them sitting in order: Sarah, Hizaya, Ian, Shin, Izzy, Mikan, Tyler, and Felix.

Tyler was annoyed because he had to sit beside Mikan but somewhere inside of him was happy; he shoved that feeling aside and let his annoyance get ahead of him, and started saying horrible things to the girl beside him. To his disappointment, his insults didn t seem to faze her even a little which made him quite irritated.

Shin also felt what Tyler felt when Izzy sit beside him, but still he wouldn t encourage that side of him. Therefore, he started teasing her about how ugly she looks in her clothes, but in fact, he commented in his thoughts that she looks stunning, so, he always ended up with large bump on his head and electrocuted because the girl brought her other invention called Glovelectric , her new invention that made him loose his consciousness along the whole trip. Felix is a little occupied daydreaming of having girls fawning over him, while Ian reads his book (not a manga, instead a novel book). Hizaya and Sarah was busy chatting whatsoever that comes to their mind, while Persona looks bored, along the trip.

The driver was just annoyed at the noise that his passengers were causing throughout the trip, but still keeps his mouth shut because of the possibility that he might be pranked by one the Alices students.

* * *

It took a whole 30 minutes to travel to the agency. When they arrived, they saw many people outside the edifice. Mikan was curious why people crowded the building, she knew that Phillips Star Agency is the number one entertainment agency in the whole world but now, but she don t know why the Media gather here today.

Izzy noticed her friend stared intently at the agency-surrounded building. She knew to the fact that her friend s IQ now surpasses hers but still she can be as oblivious and na ve as she was before. "The Media are here today, because the agency already emailed them to come for the audition of their newest talent, those that they ll choose of course." Izzy said, "But only one can be chosen each year."

"Yeah, and my intuition tells me that this year, your band will be their next new hottest talent." Sarah said confidently when she overheard their conversation.

"It will be a worldwide coverage for this audition and no doubt it will be a blast." Felix added.

'I hope so.' Mikan thought as the car stopped just in front of the agency-surrounded building.

Shin, who already woke up frustrated from losing his consciousness earlier due to Izzy s new invention, so, he just grab his stuff, and readied himself to get out of the car, Ian hid his book inside his jacket while Izzy and Mikan check their selves in front of the mirror. Tyler just scoffed and elbowed Felix who is still daydreaming.

Felix went out from the car first, followed by Tyler, Mikan, Izzy and so forth leaving Hizaya and Sarah inside. Persona got out of the car too, because he s the manager of their band so he needs to be out there with them.

Cameras flashed everywhere at them and murmuring can be heard around them, saying, "Look at that group, their dazzling and all good-looking too." "They re no doubt going to be Phillips Star Agency s newest talent. They look so cool." "If they be their newest talent then they ll be famous in no time."

The band heard the murmurs and the whispers of the Media about them and they feel a little happy hearing those comments from them. They entered the large building of the agency and saw that not only from the outside filled with the Media but also the inside of the agency. Nevertheless, they notice that some people isn t from the Media but also famous celebrities themselves getting their picture taken or interviewed. Mikan notice that all the celebrities that were there are the current talents of the Phillips Star Agency according to Izzy s information, which became famous for their acting, singing and their natural god-like or goddess-like beauty.

Mikan just shrugged as she continued to walk through the narrow lobby to the elevator with her I-don t-care-if-you re-famous-just-get-out-of-my-way look. Izzy followed Mikan while looking really excited and ecstatic seeing celebrities everywhere and watch them later for the audition. Shin just grunted and followed the two girls as well as Tyler who was pissed off by Mikan s attitude towards his look-up idols (he treats celebrities with great respect, mostly musicians). Felix was feeling light-headed seeing beautiful actresses and models everywhere while Ian just smiles at every person he pass by giving an aura that says hi-nice-to-meet-you. Persona followed them professionally, trying not to show his murderous aura because he resents being surrounded by crowds of people. Sarah and Hizaya already catch up with him; so, they went side by side walking towards the elevator.

When the door of the elevator opened, they saw a large vast of seats lined facing the stage that isn t big but it is a wide looking one. The venue of the audition was on top of the agency called the Penthouse Auditorium. Inside, they saw people busy carrying some complicated fragile equipment towards the backstage. Some was busy fixing the lighting equipments and others putting up some decorations for the stage. The time was 15 minutes until 1, so, there isn t much audience inside. The band including Persona, Hizaya and Sarah went towards the backstage where they were supposed to wait. Therefore, when they arrived at the backstage, Izzy brought out her invention but it looks like just small black box with a red button on it. Shin questioned the red-haired girl, "Oi, annoying girl, what s that supposed to be? A don t-piss-my-pants-please new invention? You re really pathe..." Shin didn t finish his sentence because Izzy just hit him with her oh-so-trusty mallet.

"Shut up if you don t know anything." She said then she pushed the button, and there the black box that was now carefully been layout on the floor by Izzy, began expanding into a size of a room with a door, making the people around them quite surprised. The size was small but big enough to fit 10 people inside, and the room didn t take up much space at the backstage.

Mikan first entered the room and found ten comfortable couches laying on the floor and a small table in front of it. Mikan also found their own instruments that were supposed to be back at the HQ in a small glass casket behind the chairs that faced a large mirror. Inside the room, Mikan can also find some food compartments and beverages not far from the instruments casket. She also found some medicines for stomachache, nausea and stress reliever and an arcade section. In short, the room filled with the things that can lessen the tension of the band and for passing the time of countless waits.

"Wow, Izzy, you really overdid it this time." Mikan said in a not-so-amazed tone but more like an ennui kind of tone, as she dragged an unconscious Shin inside the said room. So, what s the name of this invention of yours?

"I called it 'Auto-room 2000'. And as you can see, the room has everything here." Izzy said proudly.

"Nice invention you got here, Izzy." Sarah said appreciatively as she peeked inside the said room. "Oh, I better go now and have a talk with the technical director here and also see what number MISFIT is going to perform. Ja..." Sarah said enthusiastically as she went out the door.

"She s really excited, huh?" Hizaya said as he sits down at one of the couch inside the black room.

"Yeah, she s been like that for days now." Ian said while he took out the book that he has been reading.

"It s not really surprising for her sudden attitude for this matter, but I m rather nervous performing in front of those people, not to mention this audition is going to be a worldwide broadcast like the American Idol considering how famous this agency is." Izzy said as she took out her keyboard and started calming herself through playing some music.

"I wouldn t mind being watched by those people, especially those beautiful ladies..." Felix said unconsciously to himself, but then he realized that he said that aloud so, he was embarrassed by it.

"His large ego and playboy attitude is oozing out." Muttered Tyler as he sat on the couch looking bored of the fact that he had to wait for them to play.

"I heard that." Felix exclaimed as he turned away from the arcade screen that he was playing and look at the bored Tyler.

"Shut up and continue to play your lame game, Felix." Mikan said as she drank her orange soda while listening to the soothing sounds Izzy was playing on her keyboard. "Don t mind the egoistic Felix, dumb headed nitwitted dork." Mikan said in a cruel, not-so-caring tone while still in her stoic, emotionless poker face.

"You egg-head, stop messing with me." Tyler grunted as he went beside Mikan and started nagging at her. Mikan just ignored him and his endless nagging as if he wasn t even there, so, Tyler was really irritated and annoyed for her to ignore him like that.

"There, they go again." Persona said, as he looked slightly amused at the one who was constantly nagging his cold, emotionless sister. 'Never even thought that just in 1 week that I trained her for a cold, emotionless poker face and she perfected it in a short time, and her cold front can be compared with mine. She can even be as cruel and heartless as I am, devilishly smart too.' As he stared at his sister, who seem unfazed at the nagging boy.

Everyone s actions stopped when Sarah entered the room panting and looking happy. "You re the first performers, so, get out there now, when your band name s called. And you ll be singing three songs tonight. Good luck." She said still panting. [A/n: I didn t bother putting *pant* in those sentence]

They all stood up and went outside the black room. Ian set aside his book and woke up Shin, then went out with the others as well. Shin followed but looking really pissed because Izzy knocked him unconscious, twice. As Izzy ensured that no one was left behind inside, she pushed another button rarely visible on the black room. The black room quickly changed back into its former form as she hid it back inside her bottomless black purse that was also rarely visible dangling on her torso.

At that time, they heard the audience cheered and others talked aloud, as the emcee announced that the audition is starting. He then announced the people who will be judging their performance.

The Phillips Star Agency Audition is now starting after I introduced to you our 3 honorable judges. The emcee said as he pointed to the right side of the stage where 3 old men sitting.

"The first one is the owner of the renowned Phillips Star Agency, Mr. George Phillips himself." He said as a tall good-looking old man with blonde hair matched with purple orbs stood up smiling and waved at the audience. "The second judge his associate, Mr. Carlos Cuerto." Then stood a stubby old man with white hair and faded blue eyes, beside Mr. Phillips, "then the last judge is a formerly famous actor in his days, Mr. Trevor Sid." As the man beside Mr. Cuerto stood up, waving with a smile plastered on his face, matched with his still red hair and seemingly mesmerizing black eyes. Then the Three judges sat down and Mr. Phillips gestured the emcee to start.

"So, now let s hear the new band with its members who made the people earlier dazzled and quite stunned at the sudden appearances of this band. Their called MISFIT and now, get ready to hear them after they introduced themselves to you." The emcee said as he gestured for the band to come on stage.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN AAJ (Alice Academy Japan)**

All the students at Gakuen Alice all are looking a little gloomy because of the shocking news concerning a little brunette girl that was about their age. The whole academy, even the teachers was sad and depressed because the girl left them without even saying goodbye. But the most affected of them all were the gang who are always with her in crisis or happiness because they all thought that maybe the girl left because of them and they were guilty because of it..

The gang slowly began dissipating because of HER. Ruka turned back to his bad boy attitude before she met the said girl. Anna, Nonoko and Yuu or Iinchou became less cheerful, quiet and reserve that they only talk to Hotaru and the gang. Sumire with Mochiage beside her became even more fearful because they always bully other girls who is or isn t going near the two hotties, namely Natsume and Ruka. Koko and Kitsu became even more troublesome than before, always creating mischief and chaos before, during and after the class, just relieving the loss and sadness that they felt without HER. Hotaru always seem really unsociable compared to last time they saw her while tinkering her invention and when someone besides the gang went near her 5 meters radius, she d use her infamous baka gun on them without mercy.

Natsume, however, became more unsociable, scary and cold as he was before and he less hang-out and talk with the gang, even with his best friend, Ruka. He just read his manga even though his attention isn t really on it but on a certain brunette that s been stuck inside his mind for the last 3 weeks. He was worried why the said girl left them without any goodbyes but he hides those feelings of his, in his cold and uncaring fa ade because he don t want the others to know what he really felt which he didn t know that the whole academy already knows his hidden feelings towards the girl, except the girl herself. But now, he s kind of a little guilty because maybe SHE left because of their little prank that became a little overboard because they accidentally drank Nonoko s potion a little too much than they had to consume. They had to, if they want their prank to be realistic.

They just want to make Mikan smile a little because she seems a little glum, so they decided to prank her. But they were shocked when Mikan s reaction was nothing that they could imagine it would be. She left them dumbfounded, even him, shocked because Mikan was a little exaggerated to their mindless act. But then, they didn t mind because they thought that the next day, Mikan will be having her idiotic smile plastered on her face again while she greets them in an all too cheerful tone, so, they didn t think that those expression of hers that was filled with too much sorrow, sadness, hurt and a hint of being betrayed that was shown on her face, was the last image that they can see from her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"What the heck had happened?" said Natsume in a confused tone match with his angry look. "That baka just ran with real tears flowing from her eyes."_

_"She s just exaggerating, that s all." Hotaru said in her all too familiar Ice Queen attitude while wiping her baka gun clean._

_"You better be sure that she isn t crying for real, Hotaru-chan. Because you just made me act like I was disgusted of her." Tsubasa said in a concerned and worried way._

_"Yeah, I don t want Mikan-chan to think that I really mean those horrible words to her." Anna said feeling really guilty about what she said about Mikan._

_"Same here, and describing her as Luna. I m so feeling really guilty now." Nonoko added._

_"I for one really mean what I said about her being clingy to Natsume and Ruka but I don t see her as a slut like that Luna- bitch." Sumire said honestly._

_"Don t worry, because Mikan will turn back to her idiotic, clumsy self again tomorrow." Hotaru said in her still cold, uncaring tone matched with her stoic, emotionless front._

_'It better be or I ll be damned if she never forgive me.' Natsume thought as he left the classroom._

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

_The room is as cheerful as ever and full of energy, thanks to the cheerful brunette but they felt like something isn t right. Some does think that, but others don t actually care._

_Natsume is kind of worried as to why Mikan didn t bump at him like any other days and when he was expecting that a cheerful Mikan would be greeting him like always but he didn t hear any. He searched the room for the all-too-familiar brunette girl that he already loves and cares so much, but he didn t found her until the bell rang._

_There came inside a normal looking Narumi- sensei with no frilly dresses or his all-too-cheerful greeting to them. Natsume thought that he seemed a little odd, like something s bothering him. His thoughts were cut when the blond-haired teacher started to talk. For once, he listened to what he said._

_"Good morning class." Narumi started looking really gloomy and depressed. "I have an announcement for all of you."_

_"Is it a new student?" asked another student._

_"No, it s..." Narumi was cut off when a shocked Koko blabbed out what he s supposed to say in front of them._

_"MIKAN LEFT THE ACADEMY WITH HIS BROTHER TO ANOTHER COUNTRY." Koko shouted louder than he expected, making Anna and Nonoko cried in guilt because they know that it was partly their fault._

_Yuu, Ruka, Sumire and the others was shocked to even react on the shocking horrible news. Hotaru drop her invention and now broke to pieces, when she heard that her best friend left her. Natsume couldn t even blink or know what to do. Just on his mind was, Mikan, why did you leave? Is it because of yesterday? Shit! I didn t even tell you how I really feel. As he jump out of the window and went towards the girl s dormitory and to the one-star room of his favorite girl, only to find their pictures that Mikan purposely left behind and the things that they gave her on her birthday._

_'SHIT! MIKAN, WHERE ARE YOU?' he screamed on his mind as he clutched the picture of her beloved brunette._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Natsume was still pissed off and regretted on what he said to Mikan that day as he recalled it. He went towards his room and joined his gang who was hanging out on his room to watch the news or rather the audition of the new talent of Phillips Star Agency who is famous for making big star celebrities that held once every year. When he entered his room, he saw that they already prepared the popcorn as they heard the emcee announced the first group that will be performing.

_**[ON SCREEN] **"So, now let s hear the new band with its members who made the people earlier dazzled and quite stunned at the sudden appearances of this band. Their called MISFIT and now, get ready to hear them after they introduced themselves to you." The emcee said as he gestured for the band to come on stage._

**[BACK ON AAJ]** They heard him say.

"Ne, is the members of this MISFIT band really good-looking?" Sumire asked excitedly.

"We still didn t see their faces, did we?" Kitsu said mockingly. "Permy." Sumire just glared at him the turn her head back to watch.

_**[ON SCREEN]**There came out 2 beautiful girls and 4 handsome boys from behind the stage. The audiences were in awe and were stunned to see how beautiful and handsome the members of the MISFIT are._

**[BACK ON AAJ]** "Wow, they look like they came out of the shoujo manga." said Koko while his eyes still watch the screen.

"I can t wait to build them a fan club." Sumire said excitedly.

_**[ON SCREEN]**The microphone then was handed to a girl with silky long wavy black hair matched with icy blue cold, expressionless eyes but still can mesmerized you with just one look from her. The girl opened her mouth to speak._

"Hi everyone, we re MISFIT, but let us first introduce ourselves before we performed." said the girl with a slight smile on her face that could make the boys faint and girls envy of her beauty.

"My name is Micky Sanders. I m the vocalist of the band."

_**[BACK ON AAJ]** "Wow, beautiful Micky-sama" said Sumire looking love- struck._

Natsume didn t know why his heart starts beating faster as he look at the girl named Micky on TV, but all he knows that the girl was so familiar and her voice too. He couldn t seem to put out where or when did he saw the girl.

Hotaru looks really suspicious at the said girl too, but then when she saw the cold, emotionless eyes, she then shove back her suspicions that maybe that girl was her best friend.

_**[ON SCREEN]** "This girl beside me is Izzy Evans, our keyboardist." said Micky as she pointed at the girl with red shiny hair that complements her sparkling orange eyes, who s already in front of the keyboard._

**[BACK ON AAJ]** "That girl is hot and she kind of reminds me of Mikan because of the way she smiles." said Kitsu who s munching on the popcorn.

"Don t compare her with that girl and if I ever heard you saying that again, I ll burn you alive." Spat Natsume at Kitsu who just gulped in fear.

_**[ON SCREEN]** "Then, the boy with the burned looking hair is Shin Reiji, our lead guitarist." Micky said as she received a glare from the boy s violet orbs. "Beside him on the left, is our bassist Felix Knightly, the mighty playboy in the band." She said in a mocking tone making him blushed a little._

**[BACK ON AAJ]** "She s embarrassing his boy band mates." Anna said pitying them.

"She acts fine to me." Hotaru said not caring at the attitude of the girl on TV.

"Yeah, because you both act the same, but she looks even cooler than you," Mochu(Mochiage) said not looking at the girl with the violet orbs who just pulled out her baka gun and hit him on the head making him flew right across the room.

"Serves you right, Mochu." Koko snicker.

_**[ON SCREEN]**The girl continued introducing her band mates. "Then theirs our other guitarist, Ian Michaels, the ever so caring gentleman." She said as Ian slightly bowed his head on the audience._

_"And the last but not the least, the hot-headed boorish guy on the drums is Tyler Grayson." Micky said she received another glare, but this time the glare comes from Tyler. She just smirked at his reaction making the boys drooled and attracted even more on the cold, emotionless Micky._

_"Now then we ll sing three songs that I ll dedicate to my so-called friends but mainly to that someone." She said as she gestured Tyler to start._

**[BACK ON AAJ]** "What does she mean she dedicate her songs to her so-called friends and that someone?" Nonoko said curious on what Micky said.

"Beats me." Yuu said while getting a taste of the popcorn Kitsu s been munching.

Unknown to them, a little boy with a pair of emerald eyes that complements his gray hair knows exactly what Micky means. The little brother of the girl that they treat like garbage named Youiichi Hijiri. He looks at his former Oniichan with a slight glare and turns back his attention to her sister that he knew just change her appearance slightly.

* * *

Tyler start beating the drums in a rhythm, and sounds of coming from the guitar, bass and keyboard as Micky sang the songs.

**_Everything back but you Avril LAvigne_**

_Today was the worst day I went through hell_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind_

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell_

_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The post card that you wrote with the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didnt smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E'_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you werent the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didnt think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_I wanna see you cry_

_Like I did a thousand times_

_Now you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E'_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelled like cheap perfume_

_And it didnt smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E'_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E'_

_You left without me_

_Everything back but you_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E'_

_You left without me_

_Everything back but you_

Mikan finished as she looked directly at the camera, then she sang another song.

**_Thinking Of You -Katy Perry_**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_stay..._

Then, with last glance at Persona, Izzy and Tyler, she breathed in some air and sang the last song.

_**Goodbye To You- Michelle Branch**_

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

As Mikan sang the last stanza, a tear fell out of her eyes. The audiences were moved at the lyrics of the songs and the sound that make them. They were astonish and amazed at how the band MISFIT played their songs. So, they stand from their seats applauding.

'I guess we re the crowd s favorite, huh.' Mikan thought then flashed her long- gone smile that made the boys drool and cheered even more. But I wonder if they got the message.

* * *

The guys back at Japan had the reactions the audience in America had, but a certain black cat was confuse why the songs seem to really affect her that he want to screamed back at the girl his answer. The Ice Queen too, felt the same way as the fire caster. Natsume felt that Mikan is contacting him through that girl s song that she won t be coming back to his arms again.

He left his room and went to THEIR Sakura tree and whispered, 'Mikan, don t go... Come back...'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Phew, that story did take long for me to write huh...Even though I started writing it this Sunday.**

**I m kind of worn out now... But I really need to go to school because my class is about to start...So I guess this is goodbye and see ya on the next chapter...**

**Oh and don t forget...Please Review...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys…. Belated HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**It's been weeks since I last updated this story…I know you've been itching to read this 4th chapter of the story of Melody of Sadness, Regret and Love but because of the Midterm Exam that me and my fellow classmates have to take, I've became pretty busy lately… **

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way, for my 3rd chapter…I really appreciated it, your reviews really did keep me going to finish this story since this is my first fanfic that I published here in Fanfiction….**

**Oh well, hope this chapter wills…uhm…satisfy your imagination about Mikan and the others… And a hint, someone from the band will keep Mikan occupied and least forget about Natsume but even so, in the end, Natsume and Mikan will end up being a couple after they cleared up the misunderstanding between them. However, that story is on the later chapters, so, before I wrote those chapters, please bear with this first….**

**Enjoy reading and Reviews please…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice…but I do own MISFIT and the other characters….**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 The First Day of School… is a Disastrous One**_

It has been a week since the audition for the Phillips Star Agency and for starters, the results were terrific. They became the new talent of the agency they have started practicing and recording songs for their upcoming album. Even though, the audition for the agency is not an important enough for them to be known by many people but unknown to them, they were already famous enough to out shine the 'JD brothers', the current famous stars of the agency that just debuted a year ago namely Jason and Devon Simon, the famous singing duo.

Mikan woke up in a bad mood as she recalled that day with a frown on her face when the JD brothers announced their win on the audition, but then she was really happy at the said results.

_FLASHBACK_

_After singing 3 songs, the audience never stops cheering and applauding for their amazing performance but the group doubted if they'll be chosen to be the agency's talent, since, the audition just started. _

_"MISFIT….MISFIT…MISFIT…..MISFIT…" the cheers went over and over again and it lasted 5 minutes until the emcee tried to calm them down._

_They walked out from the stage to the backstage still hearing the cheers of the audience, and rested again inside the 'Auto-room 2000' which Izzy set-up again. Mikan grab a cold beverage from the food compartment feeling happy at the outcome of the audition, though her expression stills the same, but not relieved. They still have to wait for the results of the audition and see if the other participants have what it takes to outshine them after their amazing performance. Felix was grinning happily as he sat in one of the chairs of the black room, Ian just keep on going reading his book, while Shin pestered Izzy, telling her that she looks pathetic earlier when Mikan introduce her._

_"Hey weirdo, you really look like an idiot out there, smiling and all." Shin said as he sat beside the girl who's tinkering another one of her weird inventions that usually made to torture Shin._

_"Look who's talking. Oh yeah, the boy with the burned looking hair is telling me how I look pathetic but who's the one who was just been embarrassed in front of the whole world to be exact." Izzy mockingly said to Shin._

_"Damn you." Growled Shin as he glared at her and turned to Mikan as he used his Alice of Matter and threw 3 sharp knives towards Mikan's direction but when the knives was just an inch away from her, it turned to ash. Shin just utter the 3 words which Mikan clearly heard, the all too familiar nickname that Shin made for her because of her Hearing Alice "Freaking Annoying Girl". As he sat again on his chair and grab his guitar._

_Tyler, on the other hand, was furious because Mikan just insulted him in front of his adorned idols added in front of the whole world. He walked up to Mikan and started rambling on 'how dare she insulted him like that' nagging. Mikan just ignored him as usual and just went towards the arcade section and started playing some games. Shin joined her with a motive on his mind._

_"Oi, gruesome girl, I'll challenge you to an arcade fight. If I win, you'll have to apologize to me in front of the whole world again and act as my servant for a whole month." Tyler said as he thought, 'The servant thing is just an excuse for me to be with you.' as he grinned widely._

_"And If I win?" Mikan said as she finally showed some interest at the said challenge and smirked at him. "You'll have to act as my gopher for an entire school year, on weekends, as well as at school, deal?"_

_"Deal." As he inwardly smile because of the thought that girls can't beat boys at playing videogames._

_"Okay then, let's start." Mikan said._

_The game just lasted for a whole ten minutes, and the winner is the girl who was smirking mockingly at the spiky gray haired boy whom was cursing a lot of colorful words._

_"Didn't you know?" Izzy said as she snaked her right arm on his shoulders, making Tyler perked up. "Mikan is really good at playing any kind of games and that include playing videogames. You're lost, I guess." _

_"Shit, if I knew, I wouldn't have made that stupid deal." Tyler cursed under his breath. 'The good thing about this deal is that I got to spend my free time with Mikan but I don't want to be called her gopher. Damn' He inwardly thought and cursed again._

_His thoughts were cut off when Sarah called them from the door saying that emcee was calling all the participants and will announce who'll be this year's Phillips Star Agency's newest talent. They didn't even notice that the other participants already finished their performances._

_One by one they set out and headed towards the stage. The band lined up with the other participants._

_"Now then, let's call the JD Brothers." said the emcee, making the audience wild. "They'll be the one who'll announce the winner for this audition."_

_Then, that time, there came out two boys at the age of 15 coming out from the sidelines. One of the boys has blonde hair that match his sparkling emerald eyes, and the other one has a nice shade of tangerine hair with a pair of crimson eyes. They look dashing with their boyish outfits, while they wave at the adoring audience that screamed their name._

_"Hi guys, my name is Jason Simon and this is my brother, Devon Simon." said the blonde haired boy with a smile on his face._

_"We are the JD Brothers and we're here to present the winner of this year's audition." said the boy with tangerine hair with the same smile as his brother's._

_"And under Mr. Phillip's orders and the rest of the judges, the winner of this audition will be our kohai in the agency, and because the winner of this year's audition seems to be at the age of 13,we'll be their senpai in the agency." explained Jason._

_"That's right, and don't worry, this year's winner is almost as handsome as we are, so, be ready and grabbed their new single in week's time." replied Devon._

_"Because the winner of this year's audition is…." Jason said then he paused._

_"MISFIT" they chorused, making the audience and even the once just watching on their televisions cheered for joy, knowing that the band that they set their bet on won the said audition._

_MISFIT froze in delight and joy except Mikan who kept her aloof expression, but then, they cheered for joy and maybe jumped in excite. Sarah almost fainted hearing the announcement, Persona shrugged and Hizaya smirked in response. The group then went to the backstage where they accept the congrats that the other participants gave them, as well as the judges._

_"MISFIT congratulations on winning the audition and we're really looking forward on working with you guys." Mr. Phillips said as held out his right hand for a handshake which Izzy took in delight._

_"Thanks Mr. Phillips. We'll be under your care from now on." Izzy replied in such an obvious tone filled with excitement and joy._

_"Don't be too joyful or else you'll gonna pee your pants when you sleep tonight." Shin teased her with an aloof, ignorant kind of attitude._

_"Why I ought a…" Izzy said in an irritated tone as she took out her small red mallet and hit Shin on the head making him unconscious yet again._

_"Oh my…" Mr. Sid said as he saw what happened to Shin._

_"Don't worry, these kids are really special and they always do some weird stuff and sometimes dangerous but they're nice kids." Sarah said in all too cheerful manner but then she's kind of panic as she saw how Trevon Sid reacts to Izzy's action._

_"They're always like that but they always follow what they told to." Hizaya added._

_"My sister is too, but she sometimes does cruel things to three of the band mates but do understand her." Persona added but he sounded bored. "I'm the manager, by the way." Persona said as he held out his hand for a handshake which Mr. Phillips, Mr. Cuerto and Mr. Sid took it in response._

_"Oh well, kids will be kids after all." Mr. Cuerto said as Mr. Phillips nod in agreement._

_"Now then, we three got to go. We have some things to do as well." Mr. Phillips said as he checks his watch for the time._

_"Yeah, bye" Mr. Cuerto and Mr. Sid said in unison as they left the group._  
_MISFIT was preparing to leave when Hizaya suddenly speak out of nowhere._

_"Now then, as the audition seem to be over and the outcome was perfect. You six have to prepare for your upcoming entry for school." Hizaya said with his all too creepy smile._

_"WHA-A-AT?" The boys said with different responses including Izzy but that excludes Mikan who was ignoring the sudden announcement as if she didn't hear it at all, and Shin who's still unconscious. Tyler was in rage while surprised, Felix said in delight hearing that he'll be able to spend his time flirting with the girls. Ian just asked politely because he didn't quite heard the sudden announcement because he was busy reading his book, while Izzy reacted normally._

_"You heard me; you're attending the academy starting next week." Hizaya said as he left them with Persona following behind and headed towards the exit of the auditorium._

_The group made a fuss about it but Mikan just ponders and thought, 'It's okay, I guess. I kind of miss school anyway.' Then she followed his brother._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Now, this week is their first week studying at the academy once again after training for at least 1 month. Mikan admits that she misses going to classes (in her thoughts at least), but she hated waking up early, so, she was in a really bad mood as of now. Hizaya told them that they each will receive a special star badge, but not because they're going to be celebrities but it's because of the Alices that they possessed. He also told them that they wouldn't need to transfer to the dorms because their headquarters are their permanent dorm. She doesn't have a problem with that because she already felt at ease being there.

Mikan was fuming as she wore her Middle school uniform while she added her usual accessories, I mean Alice Limiters, and also her necklace which has the name of the band engraved on it. She combed her hair as she used her Wind Alice to dry it at that time; Izzy came knocking her door, which made her piss even more because of the sound the door made.

"Mikan, hurry up or we'll be late for class." Izzy shouted outside her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Mikan shouted back at Izzy with her all so calm and composed voice but Izzy knew that she was annoyed, not to mention grumpy. She knew Mikan hated waking up early, so, she already assumed that Mikan will be in a bad mood every morning.

When Mikan came out of the room, they proceeded to the living room where they saw Ian, Shin, Tyler and Felix wearing their Middle school uniform as they looked dashing with it. Persona was in his usual look with the black hair and mask and all, making him look scary and dangerous. Hizaya wore his all- white appearance that made him look creepy as usual.

"Now Mikan, please promise me that you'll never use your Alice except for emergency reasons." Persona said to his sister as he looked at her intently knowing that his sister was not in the mood to be joking around.

"Hai, hai, Persona-nii." Mikan said in a bored but pleasing tone. "Now can we please get to school?" said Mikan in an irritated tone while she headed towards the exit of their HQ with Izzy following behind.

"Okay boys, let's move out." Hizaya said in his ever-so-creepy smile as he followed Mikan with Persona.

"Mikan looks quite annoyed today, even though, you can't possibly see her real emotion but I definitely get the feeling that she's quite annoyed and irritated." Ian said with his book in hand. "Geez, I forgot that she hates waking up early." He said as he lightly hit his head with the book that he held in his hand.

"Yeah, she gets pretty grumpy in the morning. Better watch out when you talk to her Tyler and that includes you Shin." Felix stated while still dreaming of girls flocking over him.

"Don't talk like you're not included Felix." Tyler growled. "Usually, you're always the one she's been relieving her stress and rage at. You're the one who better watch out."

As Tyler said that, Felix shivered at the nasty and cruel thoughts that Mikan can make him or rather force him to experience, like the one when Mikan suddenly used her Levitating Alice and levitate the poor boy up in the air which already reached the height where he can be hit by an airplane if it passes by or the time where she suddenly called out a pride of lioness just to scare him but unfortunately it's the time for animals mating season, so they immediately jump on him (he can even attract female animals). Those thoughts of his past experiences with Mikan made him shiver and panic.

"Don't worry. Just don't piss her off when we're at class later or you'll definitely regret it." Tyler said with a grin plastered on his face. "If we're lucky, some idiot might piss her off instead of me, because I'll try to be more… what's that word again? Oh yeah, lenient."

"Yeah, lenient…right, you'll probably start yelling at her about how she'll treat you like her personal gopher starting today." Shin said smirking as he exits the HQ as well with Ian beside him holding his book.

"Damn, I forgot about that stupid deal." Tyler said as he followed the two while dragging the mentally scared Felix as he thought, 'This will be one hell of a day for us. If we're lucky it might not be.'

* * *

Mikan and the band, including Hizaya and Persona, after leaving the HQ went on towards the headmaster's office. Hizaya politely knocked at the large gray-colored double door, and a voice came answering the door telling them to come in. They went inside and there they saw an old man with white hair that paired its deep gray eyes, wearing a white suit sitting across the room with a white cat on his lap (mostly, he loves white). They saw a couple of sofas in front of his well-made table, and on the walls are the pictures of the past headmasters of the academy.

"Well, how did the training go, Hizaya-sensei?" asked the headmaster while petting the cat as it purred in response.

"They improved a lot and they became a lot stronger than before, headmaster." Hizaya replied at the headmaster with respect.

"And their audition was a success as we expected."

"I know because I came to the audition myself." The headmaster said while still petting the white cat on its head. "I might say, but they were pretty good. I mean you six were pretty good." He said to the six students who was patiently listening to their conversation. "The songs were somewhat describe as a hidden message. Who wrote them?"

"My sister wrote them, headmaster." Persona said.

"Oh, well she's quite good in composing songs herself." He said, "Oh I forgot to welcome you, Persona-sensei."

"Thanks headmaster. This is my sister, by the way, her name's Mikan Sakura, but she specifically want to call herself as Micky Sanders while she's wearing her appearance in this form. And this is MISFIT."

"Nice to meet you, headmaster." said Mikan politely as he bowed in respect, as well as the others.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Mikan, I mean Micky, and MISFIT as a pleasure to meet too. But may I ask Miss Micky, what you really look like?" he said as he made his cat leap down on the ground.

"Well, I'll only show it once and then, return to my present appearance." She said in her still cold and emotionless poker face but inside she was quite annoyed at the old man in front of her, the headmaster nod in response. She then, made her hair return to her auburn color and eyes to her chocolate brown expressive color.

"Either what you really look like, you still look beautiful to me" he said making Mikan avoid looking at him for a second. "And again, MISFIT, you'll be start attending classes right now and you'll be in the class 1-A, your teacher Miss Sayuri Manabe will be arriving shortly and escort you to your classroom." Mikan change back to her current black hair and icy blue eyes.

Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door, as it was opened revealing a woman in her late 20's wearing a really frilly pink old English kind of dress, that match her red hair with a pair of weird yellow eyes but still she looks beautiful with it. It seems like she was a female version of Narumi-sensei which made Mikan and Persona shiver on thought, but was interrupted by a squealing and gayish kind of tone coming from the woman which certainly proved their point.

"How kawaii, my new students are, and it seems like they newest winner for the audition of the renowned Phillips Star Agency, the band MISFIT." said the woman who they assumed named Miss Sayuri Manabe, their teacher. "Headmaster, excuse my rudeness if you may please."

…"If we're lucky, I hope that this woman over here is not our teacher." …whispered Izzy to Mikan.

…"I guess, we're out of luck because it seems she's our homeroom teacher."… Mikan whispered back as she sighed in disappointment.

"Not at all Miss Manabe, you may lead them to their respective classes' now." said the headmaster as he gestured them to leave out of the room. "I appreciate if the two teachers, Persona-sensei and Hizaya-sensei, may stay for awhile." He said as he pat the head of his cat, "See you around, MISFIT."

"Hai, headmaster." The band chorused as they left the room, Mikan glance at her brother motioning that she's leaving, Persona just nodded. Then the door closed leaving them behind.

"Now, Persona-sensei and Hizaya-sensei, what is Mikan-chan's improvement on using her Alice? Also her combat ability and intelligence?" asked the headmaster. "Not to mention the team's improvement too?"

"Well…" Hizaya started. "She improve greatly in just one month, that includes her ability to use her Alices, her intelligence surpasses the IQ of the academy's highest recorded IQ and her combat ability equals any professionals or even greater than them."

"Not to mention her perfected poker face, that hides well her other emotions. She often laughs like she used to, not anymore close to clumsy, and she often talk and smile. She acts coldly and cruelly to others but still opens- up to me and her new friend Izzy." Persona added. "Might as well call her the 'Perfect Coldhearted Ice Princess' and based on her current strength she might be labeled as one of he most strongest Alice-users in the world, not to mention dangerous." He said as he glances at Hizaya seeing that he agreed to his own opinions as well.

"I guess you over trained her a bit, Hizaya-sensei, but still her current skills and ability is now enough to defeat the AAO." The Headmaster said. "Well how about the others?"

"You can't compare their ability to Mikan, their strong enough to last 8 hours fighting her but not strong enough to defeat her." Hizaya said with a creepy grin on his face. "They're team will be a great asset to the academy, headmaster."

"Indeed, Hizaya-sensei." Headmaster agreed. 'A great asset indeed.' As a grin plastered on his face appear. Persona just looks at him knowing that his sister will be placed on such a difficult situation again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Mikan and the others; as they walked through the halls, Sayuri-sensei just keeps on babbling about how wonderful was their performance is and how the other students will possibly react upon seeing them. Mikan just ignored her, Izzy followed Mikan with a smile on her face, Shin keeps cursing on how noisy Sayuri-sensei can be, Tyler as well had the same opinion as Shin has, Ian keeps reading his book as he politely answered the questions Sayuri asked them even though he's not really paying attention, while Felix has a wide grin plastered on his face while imagining girls flocking around him.

Tyler can't take it anymore so he decided to ask Mikan nicely and calmly, "Mikan, so, if the whole school know that we have Alices and was supposed to be here a month ago, what should we say and do about it?"

"Simple, act like ourselves and do nothing." Mikan said in her cold and emotionless voice, "Oh, and please don't let anyone gets near me right now or they'll suffer the consequences, you know what I mean, right?" Mikan said in her still calm, emotionless façade but they know that she's really pissed right now and that means if someone messes with her, he or she will be facing a living hell.

'We better don't let anyone get near her later.' The band thought the same, while Sayuri-sensei looks confused on what's going on, but still she didn't question it and just led them to the said room.

* * *

When they arrived at the said classroom that Sayuri-sensei led them, the band heard a lot of noise coming out of the room.

"Now kids, you'll have to wait here outside while I go in and start the introductions. I'll just call you to come in after that." Sayuri-sensei said as she walked in the classroom.

The band heard her telling the class about "…6 new students that was supposed to study in the academy about a month ago but for certain reasons, their arrival was delayed, so, their starting now. Let's welcome them." She said.

Mikan knew that that was the signal to come inside, so she came in with her usual expression. As she came in, she saw the boys started having hearts on their eyes and gawking at her while the girls show admiration on their eyes with a hint of envy. She sighed, as she gestured the others to come in.

One by one, they entered making the class almost fainted in delight and glee. The girls screamed in ecstatic making Mikan's mood worsen but she didn't show that. Felix smiled as he searched for beautiful girls in the room. Shin and Tyler just ignored them. Ian smiled and bowed politely as he proceeds to read his book. Izzy just gave off a warm smile.

The classroom was filled with cheers of admiring boys and screams of ecstatic girls. Mikan held her anger back as she saw that they don't know much about her and told Sayuri-sensei telepathically that they should start the introductions.

"Ahem…Class…settle down." She started, "We can't hear them introduce themselves if you keep up those cheers and screams." As she said that, the classroom immediately became quiet. "Now then, I know that you know them already but let them tell you about themselves personally. Who's first?"

"I guess, we should do this in order." Mikan said as she step forward, "My name is Micky Sanders." She finished, the class waited for Mikan's further intro, but she just left them dumb-founded.

"It's my turn next. Hi classmates, I'm Isabella Evans but of course, you can call me Izzy." She said as she gave them a smile. "I have the Wind, Mind reading and Invention Alice, and I'm a special star." Then, she grabbed Shin and started introducing him, "This here is Shinosuke Reiji, Shin for short; he has the Fire, Curse and Materialism Alice or Alice of Matter. He's also a special star." Th girls gawked at him making him slight annoyed.

"Hey weirdo, stop pulling me." Shin said as he struggled getting out of Izzy's grip but he notice that Izzy was not holding him anymore instead his hands was tied behind his back with Izzy's new invention, a rope that is not visible in the naked eye. "Shit, first day of school and you're already doing this. Let me go, annoying weirdo woman."

"Why you little…" Izzy said as she grabbed her red mallet and hit Shin on the head making him unconscious yet again.  
The class and Sayuri-sensei just look at the scene occurring in front of them and look at the other member's reactions. They just saw Mikan looking amused at the scene, Ian was busy reading a book, Felix was busy eyeing the girls and Tyler have the same expression but it says 'you-got-what-you-deserve' look.

"Now, now, Izzy, calm down will you?" Mikan said as she pats Izzy's shoulder. After hitting the now unconscious Shin, she immediately calms down.

"I'm okay now, what about you Mikan? Are you still pissed off?" Izzy asked as she looked at her directly.

"Yeah." She answered, "But thanks to your little show earlier, it lessens my rage a bit."

"I'm glad it did." Izzy said, she knew that her little act would make Mikan change her mood a bit, so, she purposely provoke Shin into insulting her which made her much angrier than she should be.

* * *

~~Back to the introductions~~

"Hi girls, I'm Felix Knightly and I have the Morphing, Water and Female Pheromone Alice. I'm a special star too." He said as he gave a wink at the gawking girls that seems to draw all their attention to him because he already was using his Alice on purpose.

Tyler smacked Felix head hard as he said, "Stop using your Alice, dimwit."

"That hurts, you know Tyler." Felix said as he lightly rubbed the part where Tyler hit him.

"That's because you acted like someone I know, always acting on her own and using her Alice carelessly like some halfwit." Tyler added, clearly pointing out to Mikan, but Mikan seems to ignore him like he was never even there, making him slightly mad. But, he still keeps his cool while pat on Ian's shoulder signaling him that it's his turn to introduce himself.

"Oh, right." Ian said as he closed his book and smiled at them, "Hi classmates. I'm Ian Michaels, and I have the Ice, Mind- control and Human Pheromone Alice. I'm also a special star as them." He said politely then focused his attention again on his book.

"Okay, I'm Tyler Grayson, by the way and I have the Earth, Shadow Manipulation and Nightmare Alice, also a special star." He said in a bored but cool way.

"And together we're known as MISFIT." They said in unison.

"Now then, does anyone have any questions?" asked Sayuri-sensei.  
At that time, almost anyone raise their hands.

"Questions, regarding non-personal questions about us?" Mikan added, she was clearly reaching her limit.  
Everyone except a girl with yellow-green curly long hair that reaches her waist with a pair of dark blue eyes was left raising its hand. Mikan called her out.

"Let me ask a question for Micky-san." She started arrogantly which Mikan slightly twitch but just nod in response. "Why didn't you tell us your Alice and Star? Do you even have an Alice in the first place?" she asked which made everyone gasped and awaited for Mikan's answer.

Izzy answered her, "Micky, just don't want to tell you guys her Alice, but she's the same star as us, a special star." Izzy answered he girl's question instead of Mikan because she knew that Mikan was already irritated when the girl started talking in an arrogant kind of way.

"But if she's the same star as you guys then why not let tell us her Alice?" she replied back.

"She just doesn't want to. It's not the right time to tell you guys." This time Felix said in response.

"Doesn't or can't?" she said mockingly.

"Just let it pass by guys. Micky is not on the right mood right now." Now, Ian defended Mikan.

"Why not? Just tell us her Alice. Maybe you guys don't want to tell us because the truth is she doesn't have any Alice at all." She spat back.

"Girl, if you don't want to have bruises all over that petite body of yours, you better watch your mouth and just shut it." Tyler suggested, his voice was really giving her a warning about what will happen if she provokes Mikan any further.

"I doubt that you'll hurt a girl Tyler-sama, but that warning of yours doesn't scare me a bit." She chuckled as she said it.

"Believe me, he really wants to hit that girl, but he already failed thousands of times." Shin said as he pointed at Mikan while he was rubbing his head that has a big bump on it and was still sitting on the floor. "But, he was clearly giving you a warning to watch out for Micky when she's in that kind of state."

"Even I don't want to mess with her when she's in that kind of mood." Felix said as he slowly backed away from Mikan who was already clenching her fist.

"Now, now, Micky, you don't want to be expelled, do you?" Izzy said as she was trying to calm down her friend.

"Not unless she would just shut up." Mikan said in soft, low but cold tone.

"You don't scare me, Micky-san. You clearly don't have an Alice, even if you do, I'll still beat you with my Alice of Strength." She said proudly, clearly didn't know what situation she's in. "I know that you're just a special star because of your celebrity status and looks. Who knows, maybe you can't even spell the word celebrity because of your brain the size of a peanut for being an idiot."

With that, she clearly crossed the line, Mikan use her Levitating Alice at the same time, freezing her insides slowly but painfully, as she gave her a massive headache. The girl just curled up in pain as she screamed her head off alerting the students and Sayuri-sensei who doesn't even know what's going on.

"What happened?" Sayuri said in panic, "Mico-kun put her down; I know you used your Alice on her."

"I didn't." the boy with blonde hair and goofy teeth said in panic. "

"For all we know, you are the only one who has that Alice in class." She said as she tried to grab the girl's foot from the air, but then it hit her, she looked at the 6 students with a questioningly look plastered o her face. Tyler and the others notice her and clearly asking them on what's going on.

"That's why we warned her to not provoke Micky any further." Izzy said as she sighed.

"Micky was already annoyed and irritated since she woke up because she doesn't want to wake up early, so, that's why she's in a bad mood every morning, and that's why we try not to irritate her since this morning." Ian said as he read his book.

"I didn't even try to piss her off when she's in that mood because I know I'll end up in the hospital for months if I try." Tyler said as he scratched in head.

"She's really dangerous in the morning." Felix said as he shivers in fear.

"Please stop her before she kills Ashley." Sayuri said pleading for her student's life.

"We can't stop her when she's already that piss, but we know her brother can." Izzy said making Sayuri slightly relieved.  
"But still, we don't know how to contact him."

With that said Sayuri felt her soul fleeing from her now frozen body as she helplessly just look at her student who was screaming in pain floating in mid-air. Then, when all hope seem lost, a man clad in black clothes with a white mask that covered half of his face just suddenly appear beside Mikan.

"Micky, what did I tell you about using your Alice?" the man said making Mikan let the girl fell on the ground which the man caught immediately.

…. "Thank goodness, he came right on time." Sayuri heard Izzy whispered at the boys, and then she knew that the man was Mikan's brother.

…"Yeah, if Persona-sensei didn't come in time maybe Micky would just use her other Alice and just turn that girl into ashes." Sayuri heard Felix whispered back to Izzy which made her know how dangerous the girl named Micky could be.

"It was an emergency Persona-nii, not my fault she started rambling nonsense that just made me lose my cool." Mikan said in a low and soft voice.

"Don't do that again and try to restrain yourself in using your Alice." Persona said as he turns his attention to Sayuri, "I may have to take this girl to the hospital due to the fact that Micky used the Nightmare Alice, and Ice Alice making her mind temporarily mentally broken and her insides frozen." Persona was just about to jump out the window as he just left his final warning to them, "Oh, yeah and let me warn you guys, her Alice is S.E.C. and a dangerous one at that, don't try to bug her or piss her off if you don't want to lose your life." He then left, leaving them dumbfounded.

"That's stupid. Izzy I'm leaving. I'm going back to HQ to sleep." Mikan said as she quickly disappeared using her Teleportation Alice.

* * *

As soon as Mikan left them, Sayuri quickly questioned them on what just happened earlier.

"As Persona-sensei said earlier, Micky is really dangerous especially in the morning, and that girl that was taken to the hospital may have to recuperate for an entire year." Izzy started. That statement of hers made her fellow classmates and Sayuri frightened at the sudden news. "That's why we tried to warn her before Micky snapped."

"Yeah, Micky was trying to hold back her temper since we left HQ. She doesn't like to wake up early in the morning." Felix added.

"And it doesn't change the fact that she has the world's most dangerous Alice and most powerful person at that." Tyler said in a bored way, the students just gaped, "Even we couldn't beat her even if try to mug her at the same time using our Alice when she didn't, but still we ended up losing."

"That part always pisses me off, but as much as I deny it, it's true." Shin said as he slumped lazily in Sayuri's desk, "But that girl made the worst insult of all, calling her an idiot even though Micky's IQ is by far the highest one yet." The students slowly made the info absorbed through their heads, as they heard that a genius is in their class.

"Micky may have loss her temper at that certain insult. She never did like calling her an idiot." Ian said.

"Uhm, guys, may I ask?" Sayuri said to the 5 new students who just acknowledged her question, "What is Micky's Alice? S.E.C? What does that mean?" she started.

"S.E.C means Stealing, Erase and Copy Alice and that would mean she can steal and erase your Alice if she wants to. And the last, her copy Alice can make her copy all the Alice all over the world." Izzy explained making the class and Sayuri shocked in amazement.

"She already has 110 Alices in her and counting." Felix said.

"That's why she can't tell us her Alice." A boy said.

"That means she's a special star too?" a girl said.

"Yeah, most definitely." Izzy said with a smile on her face.

"Class, now that we know Micky's Alice, try not to get on her way and make her mad." Sayuri said in a hurry, obviously worry for Ashley's safety after that terrible incident earlier. "Now, MISFIT will be sitting at the back and free period." She said as she quickly left the room and headed towards the hospital.

After the tension ceases and the class returned to normal. The students all flocked over the band and started asking them questions like: "Is Micky-sama always acted that way?" "Does she have a boyfriend?" "Felix-sama, can we have lunch together with you?" "Izzy-sama please date me?" And cheers like: "Shin-sama you're so cool." "Tyler-sama, your drumming is awesome." "Ian-sama please look this way."

The questions and cheers keep going. 'Maybe Mikan is already asleep by now. I'll drop by later.' Izzy thought as girls keep talking with her about something but she just smiled at them, not really paying attention because her mind was on a certain former brunette.

* * *

Mikan was in her room, contemplating about what occurred earlier. She really tried her best to calm herself but when Ashley (that was Sayuri called the girl), called her idiot, that made her snapped. Her only thoughts was 'I'll show you that I'll be a lot better next time you'll see me and I'll make it certain that you'll regret it.' That certain word reminds her about Natsume and Hotaru. They would always call her that even though she's not that dumb than they thought she is. She was in the first place acting like she was.

Mikan furiously stood up from her bed and went towards her guitar that she materializes out of nowhere some time ago. She then formed another one of her songs that she knew would add up to their upcoming album.  
She started strumming her guitar, not noticing the door in her room was slightly open. And peeking from it, are 5 pairs of eyes.

**_I Can Do Better – Avril Lavigne_**

_Uh, yeah you can do it_

_I didn't give a damn what you say to me_

_I don't really care what you think of me_

_Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe_

_There's nothing you could say that would hurt me_

_I'm better off without you anyway_

_I thought it would be hard but I'm OK_

_I don't need you if you're gonna be that way_

_Because with me, it's all or nothing_

_I'm sick of this shit, don't deny_

_You're a waste of time_

_I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_You're so full of shit_

_I can't stand the way you act_

_I just can't comprehend_

_I don't think that you can handle it_

_I'm way over, over it_

_I will drink as much lemoncello as I can_

_And I'll do again and again_

_I don't really care what you have to say_

_Cause you know, you know you're nothing_

_(I'm so sick)_

_I'm sick of your shit, don't deny_

_You're a waste of time_

_I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_What'd you say_

_I told you so_

_You know that_

_Cause I always know_

_Get outta my face_

_Hey hey_

_You're not my taste_

_Hey hey_

_I am so_

_Sick of you_

_You're on my nerves_

_I want to puke_

_Get outta my face_

_Hey hey_

_You're not my taste_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_Hey hey_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_I hate you now_

_So go away from me_

_You're gone, so long_

_I can do better, I can do better_

_Hey, hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why you're gone_

_I can do better, I can do better_

As Mikan finished playing, she then heard applauses coming from behind her; there she saw Izzy and the other members of the band clapping with a grin plastered on their faces.

"That was quite a song Mikan-chan." Ian said while still clapping slightly.

"Yeah, it always matches your feelings in a certain occasion." Izzy said smiling cheerfully, "I assumed that you'll include this song to our album?"

"Yeah, and the ones that I already composed so far, like THINKING OF YOU, WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU, INNOCENCE, EVERYTHING BACK BUT YOU and GOODBYE TO YOU. This new song is I CAN DO BETTER." Mikan said in her still usual attitude.

"Maybe this time, those fools of a friend finally gets the message." Tyler said irritatingly.

"Thanks DORK." Mikan said coldly.

"What the..." Tyler said, obviously getting annoyed at Mikan's comment, "And here I thought that I just comforted you in some way." He growled.

Mikan merely ignored him making him annoyed and started nagging again. Others started leaving the room, but Tyler still keeps going on spouting nonsense.

"Will you get out of my room now? I'm going to sleep." Mikan said as she curled up at her bed with a blanket covered her body.

"Not unless you apologize to me." Tyler spat back.

"GET OUT." With that said, Mikan used her Teleportation Alice and send Tyler in the shower's room that is apparently for the girls in the Alice Academy Dormitory.

The girls glared at him when he suddenly appears in front of them, while they took their bath. Tyler muttered an apology as he nervously laughs. The girls immediately started making a commotion and used their Alices on him making his day one of his most embarrassing experience he ever had. The girls ran after him in rage. When Tyler thought that he already lost them, he then yelled at the top of his lungs, "DAMN YOU, IRRITATING, HORRID GIRL." Because of his yelling, the girls then found him and chased him again. He ran as he muttered, "Shit".

* * *

  
**_[back to Mikan]_**

'I really hope that they do get the message, Tyler.' Mikan thought while a smile crept on her lips as she then fell into slumber.

* * *

  
**END OF CHAPTER**

**I guess the description for Mikan's Alice was too much, but I did try my best. Now, I have to go back studying for my Prefinal exams….. See you next time….**

**Reviews please…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Long time no see, guys...**

**Yeah, I know that I've been gone quite long for awhile now, but I'll make it up to you somehow... ****I just made this story, just this week and I don't think that its good compared to the last one that I've written, so please bear with it okay...Just be glad that I've updated this story...**

**A lot of things had happen around me and I don't think that it will be better soon, so, that's why I haven't written any story lately. Even though, I already have made other stories for other anime fanfics that I think you'll enjoy as much as you enjoy reading this Gakuen Alice Fanfic. But, oh well...better get on with this and onward to the story...**

**Oh, by the way, thanks for the reviews..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT MISFIT AND SOME OTHER UNKNOWN CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 MIKAN'S MELLOWS**

After the disastrous first day, Mikan once again woke up feeling irritated and annoyed, though she didn't really know why her mood keeps getting worse every time she wakes up in the morning. I mean really early, like 5 or 6 in the morning. She doesn't even know what causes these moods that she recently finds maddening that whenever she wakes up early than what she had in mind, she'll just get irritated and annoyed, so, if someone other than Izzy or her brother bothered her then, that poor sap will got to taste of an early living experience of hell, which is really disturbing and utterly horrifying.

At first, she never bothered to wonder why, but after of what happened yesterday, her conscience was slowly starting to really bug her and was also slowly trying to convince her to just apologize to the girl which she never bothered to know its name and whom she just tortured mercilessly, but that thought never again comes up in her mind as she took her refreshing shower.

Though, it was still 5 in the morning and her, not being late in class (her class is 8 in the morning) like she always was in her previous nightmare (not a dream but her real encounter in AAJ), she still needed to wake up early for her daily training as Hizaya-sensei instructed her to do which is always scheduled from 5 till 7 in the morning (yesterday, was an exemption). She always knew that she's already stronger than anyone around her, but on what happened yesterday as she clearly remembered, she knew that she had to work on strengthening her tolerance, molding her not-so- perfect temper into a much controlled one and her ability to just be indifferent like she always did with Tyler. If back in AAJ, she was enduring the insults and comments about her which always resulted to her comical bursts, then now, she made her own way of tolerating and ignoring them with the help of her training. Nevertheless, she knew that, if that girl didn't said that just one word which she already named as a taboo, then she may have just ignored her and go on with class, but the girl clearly doesn't know how to shut her stubborn little mouth that she just had to say that one single word that made her snap just like that. The word that made her remember the people she left behind which they always called her. Five words she really despises. To put it short, it s IDIOT. Oh, I know that s not an equally good excuse to just mercilessly torture the girl just like that but to Mikan well, that s enough excuse for her to do just that.

Okay, moving on. Clearing anything on her mind off the subject, she took off from the shower and got dressed. She made her way to the Elemental Training Area to meditate. Wearing a black camisole and gray- colored loose pants, she came over to the machine and type: Cave as the place, a single piece of land surrounded by clear water- lake inside.

Satisfied as she saw the view shown on the screen, she tap the ENTER button and slowly made her way inside the room. As she entered the computerized place, she takes in her surroundings. Stalagmites and crystalline crystals surrounded the place which is heavenly to look at, as a little bit of sunlight peek through a hole in the far corner as it hits a crystal and another crystal giving the cave's surroundings a sparkling appearance. Drops of water hits the floor of the cave as it continues to echo around the cave giving the cave a calming environment.

She takes a deep breath as she slowly walks away from the door and towards lake. It was a shallow lake which you can easily see the bottom and its clear appearance made you think that it s edible to drink, which it is. When she was near the edge of the lake, she leaps over it, heading towards the piece of land in the middle, which is her main objective, and sat in a cross sitting position as she starts her early morning meditation which helps her mold her low tolerance and patience into a more controlled and restrained one which will improve her reckless attitude. Also, an everyday meditation helps her calm her stressful nerves and let her forget all her worries and problems which she is doing right now.

Ahem. Okay, when thirty minutes has passed she then notices someone, sneakily and swift fully entered the cave- illusion room. At first, she ignored it because she already know who it was, thinking that maybe, he just wants to join her little activity (as he sometimes do), but as minutes pass and still, the intruder didn't reveal his or her persona. She opens her right eye a little as she then spotted a piece of pebble. She picks it up at the same time closing her eyes; she then accurately and unnoticeably threw that piece of pebble at the direction where she sensed the intruder.

The intruder dodged it at the last minute but unfortunately had a mix of Wind Alice, so, as she threw it at the same time activating her Wind Alice, she had grazed the intruder s left cheek making it spurt a little blood and also making the intruder hiss a little.

"What a very welcoming early- morning- greeting you have there, Imouto-chan. Also, the accurately amazing throw that you did was very good but also... dangerous." The intruder sarcastically said as he slowly crept out of the shadows, "I hadn't even thought that you would insert a Wind Alice inside the pebble. You re really cruel that you would even scrape your big brother s face, even though, you know it was me." The intruder added as he revealed himself as Persona. He then, leap from his hiding place and unto another empty space right beside Mikan but not close enough that they ll make any contact.

"Humph." Mikan scoffed, as she ignored him for at least 30 seconds, as she finally spoke to him in an irritated voice, "It s not my fault that you wouldn t show yourself to me, just to scold me about my drastic and also reckless behavior in my FIRST DAY IN CLASS, yesterday. If not then, you wouldn t even be here right now." She said as she continue closing her eyes and trying to meditate and calm her nerves.

"Yeah, I am her for that 'SCOLDING' thing but I m also here because the Headmaster asked me if you d heal that poor stupid girl that you mercilessly break effortlessly yesterday and because she s the daughter of one of the school s Board of Directors." He said as he too meditates while still continuing his speech in a lesser much calmer volume, "Knowing them, they wouldn t lift a finger against you because they know that you re a much stronger Alice- caster than they are and because they re afraid that you d do to them what you d do to that girl, so, they let me speak to you instead. Not becaus teacher of the academy but because I m your older brother." He ended his analogue with an exaggerated sigh.

"Cowardly old coots." Mikan said in disgust as she still meditates, "If we re speaking, power of authority, then, I ll be in a disadvantage because they re the fucking Board of Directors in this hellish school. They can expel me if they want, but they re not using their damn stupid brains." Mikan said in anger as she stops meditating and used her Earth Alice which she copied from Tyler and made an Alice- made earthquake.

"Watch your mouth Mikan, and stop using that Alice." Persona said as he open his eyes and openly glared at the now grumbling Mikan, "We re underground, for heaven s sake. Even if, this place is indestructible, we re still underground and can feel the earthquake first-hand."

"Sorry", Mikan grumbled an apology as she now playfully used her Water Alice on the water surrounded the piece of land which she also copied from one of her teammates.

"Anyway, even if they re the Board of Directors, expelling you is not an option because they already considered you as one of the Elite Members of the Academy as well as your other teammates. You re higher than them in the Alice rank, so, they considered you as the Ruling body of the Academy which means, the school is already under control that even if you accidentally or intentionally killed some students here, they won t pay to mind. Still, they care for the student s wellbeing, so, they ask me for your complete cooperation in this." Persona said in a serious tone as he maintain his indifferent expression as he saw Mikan going outside the room and changed the background.

He s not inside a peaceful sparkling sanctuary now, but beside a wonderful view of a lake that captures the beauty of the rising bright sun. Also, there are some mountains hidden farther from the dazzling flow of the lake. It has a nice cool breeze in the air that accompanied the peaceful mellows of the forest far across from the meadow of where he s standing, giving the cruel sadistic teacher a feel of peace and calmness.

He looked around and saw Mikan entered the illusion- operated room. The girl sat at the middle of peaceful meadow as she poof out her guitar which she used her Alice of Matter to materialized the said instrument from thin air. A couple of music sheets suddenly appeared beside her which she gracefully and carefully organized alphabetically. Persona came closer at the busy-body girl whom quite preoccupied with the said music sheets. As he quietly stood behind her, he saw her busy analyzing the lyrics for the new songs that MISFIT will soon play worldwide. Persona sat beside her, quietly observing his dangerous but still- loving sister.

Mikan set the guitar in place, plucking the strings of the guitar checking if the strings are still in check. Finally content, she then started playing the guitar into a much more soft melody.

"Nii-san, because it's you that ask then I'll heed to their request. Anyway, can you listen to this song for a little bit?" she said not even glancing towards Persona. "It s a new song that I wrote awhile ago." She continued as she still played the guitar.

Persona didn t answer as he just closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful melody.

"This song is titled 'I'm Sorry'." She said still not looking at her brother. "It s doesn t really mean anything but, it feels like I have to wrote this somehow."

_They say it takes time to get over serious relationships_

_But I've been waiting patiently_

_Still stuck on you_

_Your pictures, your face, you smiling at me..._

_I made a big mistake_

_But now I gotta face_

_The consequences of my action_

_But until you're back here in my arms_

_I'll never have the satisfaction_

_I know, you know... that I'm sorry_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

_To make it up to you_

_I'll do anything baby..._

_Cuz I'm sorry_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_I don t want to say good bye_

_I'm sorry, sorry that I lied_

_Every day that passes_

_I missin' you more, and more_

_I still remember_

_The first time I said "hi" to you_

_I knew that this was heaven sent_

_Cuz I was destined_

_To be dreaming you,_

_And now I messed it up_

_I pray to god above..._

_That you will forgive me_

_Just take me in your arms_

_And hold me all night long_

_Until you will never leave me_

_I know, you know... that I'm sorry_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

_To make it up to you_

_I'll do anything baby..._

_Cuz I m sorry_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_And I don t wanna say good bye_

_I'm sorry, sorry that I lied_

_I believe, that everything happens for a reason_

_o0oo0ooo0o0oooo0ohhhhh_

_(We know that everybody makes mistakes,_

_and everybody regret sometimes)_

_Don't let this ruin everything that we have_

_I don t want you to forget_

_How much I love you baby_

_How much I miss you baby_

_You mean everything to me_

_I know, you know... that I'm sorry_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

_To make it up to you_

_I'll do anything baby..._

_Cuz I m sorry_

_And I never meant to make you cry_

_I don t want to say good bye_

_I'm sorry, sorry that I LIED._

"So, what do you think, nii-san?" she said as she made the guitar vanish into thin air, then grab the sheets of paper on the ground. "This song isn t meant to be played by the guitar rather its more suited to be played by the piano or in our case, a keyboard but it still sounds pretty good."

"I think..." Persona started but hesitated, "Uh, nothing. It s quite emotional but still pleasant to the ears. The song gives me calming yet so touchy feeling." He said as he saw his sister nodded in agreement, still engrossed with the music sheets in her hands. 'Though, you said this song meant nothing to you, but in the way you sang it earlier. It meant a whole different meaning. You miss them, don t you? Mikan..."

* * *

**Oh, that s a wrap... finally updated...**

**Oh and the song is titled 'I'm Sorry' by First Lady...**

**Though, this chapter is quite short, still I hope it gave you an idea why Mikan behaves that way...**

**She expresses her true feeling through her songs... kind a sad right? At least for me...**

**So, that s about it...See you in the next chapter bye...**

**Don t forget to review ..It encourages me to write more ..**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo, long time no see guys…..**

**As I promised, I just updated this chapter for you guys. I'm sorry if I didn't update this for the last…hmm…how many years already? Oh, I forgot. To make up for making you wait, then, I'll add another chapter after this. I can't really estimate when, but maybe for another few weeks after my final exams. **

**BTW, the last song that I put at Chapter 5 is entitled, **_**"I'm Sorry" **_**by First Lady. Now, continue on reading and enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice characters except for MISFIT and other unfamiliar fictional characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 _Hidden Feelings_**

"Hey Tyler," Izzy called as she approached the gray-haired boy seething quietly in anger at his seat.

"WHAT?" Tyler spat out to Izzy as he muttered something under his breath.

"Geez, it's still early in the morning and you're already looking like an active volcano ready to erupt." She said as she sat on a seat in front of him. "Why is that?"

"Some annoying girl pissed me off." He said as he gritted his teeth while thinking of the said girl.

Izzy already knew who angered the boy in front of her, but she wants to know how great his anger towards the missing black-haired girl is. She inwardly smirks as she asked questioningly and curiously at the boy, "Who is this girl who made you so angry at this kind of time?"

He glared at her as he already know that Izzy is just messing with him and knew who this 'girl' is, "It's that horrid girl you call friend 'MICKY'." He said angrily as he spat the girl's name to emphasize it, "She sent me to the Girl's Dormitory at their public bath last night, while their taking their shower. It was embarrassing, humiliating and horrible. That was the worst day of my life." Tyler said as he gripped his hair, trying to pull it off from his scalp. "I want to make her pay but she's still not here."

Izzy giggled as she listened to Tyler's misery and just gave the boy a pity look, which made the boy give her a menacing glare. She ignored it and just ask him, "Oh, that sucks for you, but more importantly," she said as the boy continues to glare at her which she blatantly ignored, "I was going to ask you if you know where Micky is which I know you already know where she is."

"Why am I the one that you have to ask about her whereabouts?" he complained as his composure of being cold and indifferent already ruined because of the aforementioned girl. "It's not like I'm her babysitter or something?"

"You're not, but we all know that you perfectly and sneakily stalked her 24/7," said a soft-spoken but manly voice behind him. "You're kind of her bodyguard-slash-stalker. If Persona-sensei gets a hold of that, I'm sure you'll be ashes in just 10 seconds."

"Hey, wait a minute." Tyler said as he looks at Ian who was setting his bag on his desk, third seat in front of him just two seats away from the window. "Since when did I become her bodyguard? And where did you get the idea that I'm stalking her. I don't stalk her and don't tell that Persona such lies."

"It's not even a lie. You became her bodyguard-slash-stalker since the day she showed us her smile and 'WE' and I mean the band besides Micky, know that deep down, you have feelings for her. You're just at the phase of self-denial." Felix said as he pat Tyler's back teasingly.

"Yeah and I can prove that too. I have cameras installed around the base that show, you stalking her 24/7." Izzy said quite seriously. She showed Tyler a video of him sneakily trailing Micky on hallways, spying at her at the Elemental Training Area, and coolly sitting behind her at the living room while she was busy playing video games.

"W-what the?" he said as he tried to grab the recorder from Izzy who quickly hid it away from him. "That's not true at all. I'm not in denial. I don't have feelings for that horrid girl. I'm not a stalker. It's just a coincidence that I'm there wherever she goes." He denies greatly as he coolly ignore them. "That video doesn't prove anything at all. Don't make up lies that aren't true and give me that."

"Don't deny what you truly feel. And you are definitely a stalker. I know you're following her every second given you have free time and not entitled to do a mission or something." Felix said as he sat at his desk on the right side of Tyler, behind the seat of Ian who was busy reading his book and ignoring them as if they're just air. "That's hardly a coincidence, my friend. Those videos are evidence enough that you've fallen hard for our sadistic ice princess."

"Even I know that you've got a serious case of one-sided love there and I admit that I'm hard-headed that doesn't know the difference of being loved or to love someone from just plain-hard adoration." Shin said as he shooed Izzy away from his seat and sat lazily right in front of Tyler.

"See," Izzy said annoyed as she was just shooed away like a dog and just roughly ruffled Shin's hair messily, "Even this idiot notice. Now, where's Micky?" she said as she ignored Shin who was glaring daggers at her while she returned to her seat just at the left side of Shin in front of a vacant seat right beside the window.

Tyler glared menacingly at each of them as he quietly mutter curses that his secret was discovered (even though he still greatly denies his feelings for the said girl), as he tried to compose himself and went back to his indifferent facade. "Whatever. Think like that. I don't care and wherever Micky is right now, I don't know because I'M. NOT. HER STALKER." He said with a loud voice just enough for their group to hear to emphasize his last four words.

"Hn. Whatever suits you bro." Ian said as he continued to read his novel not even looking at the boy that's glaring daggers at him.

"If you're not going to tell us then, its okay I guess." Izzy said as she took out her cell phone messaging Micky on her whereabouts. "I mean, I didn't find her at her room this morning and went straight here to see but she's not here also."

"Maybe she's with her creepy brother." Shin said as he tried to doze off on his desk.

"Yeah, maybe she was being punish or something." Felix said as he tried to take off Persona's image from his mind. "I mean, look at how Persona-sensei is. The way he looks gives off his sadistic nature."

"That guy always gives me the creep, which is why I don't follow her on days when she's with her brother." Tyler quietly mutters not knowing everyone in his band heard it clearly.

They quietly snicker and didn't comment about it, knowing that the gray-haired boy will just deny it again.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the hospital in AAA….._**

"Why are we here again?", Mikan aka Micky said as they stealthily walked the white hallways of the hospital on the 9th floor of the said building.

"Because," Persona said as he led his sister towards the injured and ill patient-slash-classmate of Mikan to which the said girl is the cause why her classmate's here. "You're going to heal the girl you've sent to here in this hospital and that girl is just inside this room." He said as they stop outside the room which labels 'Ashley Gale'.

"There are doctors and nurses here that can heal that stupid girl." Mikan said as she yawned quietly. "I have a class in about 15 minutes, so, I'm not supposed to be here, but there at the Middle School part of the Academy."

"Yes, there are doctors and nurses that can heal her," he said as he opened the door and entered the room with Mikan following closely behind him, "but, that will take in less half a year. If you heal her, then it will take only for one week."

"So…", she said coldly, "I already stop on lamenting my mistake and regret harming her but I still think she deserves to at least be here." She said as she gracefully sat on one of the chairs assigned there. "Make it for one month and not one week and I'll agree to heal her."

"Okay," Persona sighed as he hesitantly agreed to her deal. He saw her extending her arm and softly laid it on Ashley's still body, suddenly a bright light filled the room. The light was gone in an instant as soon as it comes and saw Mikan walked away from the bed and towards the door. "That was easy, wasn't it? And you still have 10 minutes to spare." He said as he casually glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, yeah." Mikan said as she faces her brother, "Tell the board of directors that I'm only doing this once," she said as she throws him something, "And these are songs I'll be singing for the album. There are at least 10 songs, and I only gave you 8 songs. I'm still thinking for the other two songs, see ya later nii-san." She said as she teleport herself to class.

"That girl," Persona said as he too left the room and head towards where the D.A class is to talk to Hizaya. "She has so many songs she already composed but she wants a new one for the album. She really was affected to what those fools did to her."

* * *

**_Back at AAA Middle School…_**

"Hey guys, Micky's still not here." Izzy said worried that her best friend's still haven't arrived in class. "Maybe, she really is with her brother?" she mutters to herself quietly.

"Don't be so worried about her, Izzy." Ian said as he flips another page from the novel book he's reading. "She's one of the most powerful Alice users ever known. No one can hurt her even if they tried to do so."

"Yeah, she is stronger than any of us, but she's still a fragile girl." Felix said as he fixed his hair in front of a mirror he always carries around, when he noticed all of his band members looking at him oddly, "I mean, she's not physically fragile but what's inside of her that is delicate and fragile."

"Let's stop talking about that and changed the topic, will you?" Tyler said roughly, "She had a hard time with her own former friends in Japan about talking-behind-her-back thing, so, let's not start here."

"Wow, thanks for being such a considerate guy, Tyler," said Micky in a sarcastic tone, who appeared at the back of the class, "I didn't know you had it in you, but I guess, I'll say thank you." She said as she approached the gray-haired and kisses him on the cheeks making the boy blush.

MISFIT with the exception of Tyler and Micky, teases the crimson-faced boy of the fact that his secret crush have just kiss him even if it's just on his cheek. They still teased the boy which made the boy shout at them in embarrassment and told them that he didn't like the kiss at all. Tyler took a short glance at the black-haired girl beside him, wondering if the teasing affects her as well. He saw that the girl didn't even paid attention to the teasing and was napping quietly at her sit. He sighs in relief but feel disappointed that the girl doesn't even care at all. He felt that Micky is still in the period of moving on which he understands after he heard from Persona how she was mistreat by her friends and betrayed. He felt that he should at least be there for her even if making a fool of himself for being her toy or something. He still denies to himself that he loves her and keeps telling himself that he just like her as a friend but in the end, he still feel something other than friendship for the black-haired girl. He saw her opening her eye as the teacher arrived in the classroom.

"Hey guys, after class today," she said as she straighten her ruffled hair, "I have two songs that we have to practice. I just wrote this late last night."

"Wait," Izzy said in surprised tone suddenly as she look behind her where Micky sits, "You mean, you wrote two new songs and hadn't gotten your beauty sleep yet?"

"No, I did sleep a little but I woke up at 2 in the morning," Micky said as she yawn involuntarily as the teacher drawled out the lesson, "I didn't sleep after that and decided to meditate in the 4th floor of the HQ but my brother decides to be all sneaky-like and bothers me after that."

"See, she's with that creepy brother of hers," said Shin as he lazily look at the teacher talking about something he doesn't have care about, But then he looks at Micky, "And S-woman, are those songs included in our new album?"

"Yes," she said as she looks outside the window to see a bird passing by, "there are about 10 songs and these two are the last."

"I can't wait to hear them later." Felix said as he winks at a girl looking at him.

"No doubt, Micky made another song about romance or tragedy or songs about someone moving on or what not." Ian said as he listened to the teacher halfheartedly while also listens to his band members.

"Maybe," Micky said shortly, "You'll find out later."

* * *

**_Living Room in HQ AAA_**

"Izzy, I want you beside me as second voice," Micky said as Izzy took her place beside Micky with a pink-colored microphone in hand, "Felix go in the keyboard and play the special effects, and everybody else in places."

When everyone is in places, Micky snap her fingers as copies of her two songs appeared in front of her band mates. They were a little surprised at first, and then smiled as they saw the song. Shin first started, and then everyone else followed.

**_I knew you were trouble- Taylor Swift_**

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess liked that_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without meeeee_

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me and I_

_Realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now-ow_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Till you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now-ow_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground!_

_Ahh oh oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Ahh oh oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-e-e-e-ing_

_And I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-e_

_He was long gone, when he met me_

_And I realize, the joke is on me, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now-ow_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Till you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now-ow_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground!_

_Ahh oh oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Ahh oh oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the sadest fear, comes creepin' in_

_That you never loved me or her,_

_Or anyone, or anything, yeah yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now-ow_

_Flew me to places I'd never been (never been)_

_'Till you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there)_

_So shame on me now-ow_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground!_

_Ahh oh oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Ahh oh oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_trouble, trouble, trouble_

"Woah, that was awesome," said Tyler as he pants a little as he was a little out of breath as well as the others.

"Yeah, that was real good, S-woman." Shin said in a quiet voice as he took a deep breath of his own. The others smiled and greatly pleased as well.

"Okay, then back to your places and on to the next song people," Micky in a firm tone as the others as well as Izzy returned to their own place playing their own instruments that their familiar with. Then the music starts.

_**Catch my breath- Kelly Clarkson**_

_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around_

_I'll spent the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath!_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

"That was good, Micky," Izzy said as she excitedly hugged Micky. "I can't wait to record all these songs you wrote for our album."

"I bet our album will be sold out as soon as it arrived on the record stores after we've finished recording." Felix said as he practiced his bass. "We'll be even more famous that no one on Earth won't know the name MISFIT."

"And I bet you're thinking that no girls on Earth won't know your stupid name. Huh, Felix?," Tyler said teasingly.

"Shut up, Tyler," said Felix embarrassed that he'd been caught, "Just shut up.

"And anyone on Earth will know how perverted Tyler is," Micky said as she went to the kitchen with Tyler angrily following her and demanding to get an apology from her which the girl ignored blatantly.

"I swear, one of this days those two will be even more involved." Izzy said as she arranges her stuff with Ian and Felix beside her. Shin just sat lazily not far from them within hearing range. "Not just as band mates but soon-to-be couple. They suited each other."

Felix looks at Izzy oddly then looks at the two who are still arguing albeit one-sided to each other. "I see what you mean, but that will take time for them to be together considering Micky's experience."

"Time will tell, and looks like it's not really one-sided." Ian said as he places his guitar back in place. Shin approached Izzy and said something which made Izzy chase after him in irritation. "And not only those two but also two others."

"What do you mean, Ian?" Felix said as he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Hmmm…just wait and see, Felix." Ian said with a small smile as he went to the books-filled corner of the living room with a still confuse Felix following behind. "Something interesting is going to happen soon."

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm thinking of pairing Micky aka Mikan and Tyler together as well as Izzy and Shin. Don't worry, this is still a Mikan and Natsume fanfiction, so, just read and watch as the story continues.

As you notice, I still call Mikan as herself when she's with Persona because simply, their family, so, Mikan is Mikan. But when she's with the others, like her band members and other OOc characters, then I'll call her Micky because that's what they call her and is known as that.

Now, I'll update this story soon, so, just wait…

Don't forget to review….bye….


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey, guys….Long time no see ….!**_

_**I know that I should've posted my Chapter 7 story months ago but I kind of misplaced my new chapter in my files….I had to rewrite the chapter from the very start because I never found my document and my brother told me later on that he accidentally deleted it. I'm really sorry for this mishap and for raising your hopes up….I'm really sorry for keeping you wait….**_

_**On the other hand, I've just finished this new chapter which I've been writing in my free time even though my schedule's been really hectic even now, but I wrote this for the sake of those who are eager to read my story. I really appreciate the reviews you've given me and it really motivated to write this chapter.**_

_**Now, I can't really say if this chapter is short or not but you decide…Enjoy reading!**_

_**Dis**_**claimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice characters except for MISFIT and other unfamiliar fictional characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Three years and the Revelation**_

_**AAJ …Somewhere in the Academy**_

Natsume sat in his usual hang-out, the Sakura tree, where he was busy flipping a celebrity magazine looking into pictures of the latest hot topic, the MISFIT. Ever since that new band came out and became the new hot sensation for teenagers, he was mesmerized. But it's not because he became a fan boy or a crazed music fan, but the lead singer 'Micky Sanders' interests him. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he wants to see her face even if it's in pictures or videos. For him, there's something intriguing and familiar about the girl that he can't seem to forget and ignore.

"Hey, Natsume," someone called from behind the Sakura tree as footsteps came nearing towards him. "You know, there's supposed to be an important test that we had to take but…you're here busy…flipping magazines." His best friend, Ruka came from behind the tree without his usual pet bunny in his hand as he then sat side by side Natsume. "Are you becoming a celebrity fanatic or something? Don't tell me you became like Permy who I heard started a fan club about that band. She also filled her room with that band's posters."

"No, I'm not that crazy about that MISFIT band but…" he said as he gazed at the latest picture of the band where Micky is the highlight of the photo. "There's something about this 'Micky' girl that I can't seem to figure out."

"I know this 'Micky' girl is hot and cool and all that." Ruka said as he stood up and patting off imaginary dust from his clothes, "You don't really have to be so concerned about her. She's a female rock star with all the band and groupies in her beck and call. She's different from us but she's also the same as those other girls unlike…" Ruka said as he trailed off looking afar reminiscing of something, or someone.

"Ah."Natsume replied as he still looks at Micky's face, particularly her eyes. "Maybe, your right," he said later, standing up from his spot and look at Ruka who was still thinking deeply. He dusted off his clothes as he drop the magazine then walks off. "Let's go, Ruka. You said there's a test, right?"

"Hmm..." Ruka hummed as he followed Natsume along.

* * *

_**AAJ (I-A classroom, Middle school section)**_

"Hey, did you know that 'MISFIT' is having a new album?" said a girl with long curly brown hair as she chatted with a girl with a brown knitted cap in her silver hair with a 'MISFIT' logo on it.

"Yeah, I know. Sumire said that the album will be on sale next week and it's going to be pretty difficult to get it if all the teens in Japan is aiming to get it for themselves," said the cap wearing girl, "I, for one is going to get one for sure."

"Me too," said the other as they chatted the time away while the teacher's not present.

The whole class was buzzing as they mingled with each other, chatting about their crushes, their favorite band, fooling around and goofing off and all other stuffs. The usual gang, however, is doing their own stuff far from the other groups in the class. Hotaru, busy with her inventions, a more cold and emotionless expression on her face ignoring the girls trying to talk to her; Iinchou, making his rowdy classmates quiet and still, but with a more aggressive and strict attitude, shouting at them with an unusual glare on his eyes; Anna and Nonoko, off on their own world talking only to each other, also ignoring the other girls on their class; Sumire, Mochu and Kitsumene were harassing and bullying other people in their class in a much more harsher way; Koko sitting on his chair with a smile on his face like usual but this time he was absorbed in his own world as he was wearing a yellow headphones on his head not using his Alice for a change which is already unusual and creepy. Now, if you're searching for Natsume and Ruka, then, you're not going to see either of them because they always skip classes.

However, that was the usual days for the class. Every day was like that ever since Mikan left and the rest of the class knew that Mikan's disappearance is the cause why the usual 'rowdy' gang which the class was dubbed as 'the most chaotic group' in the class became more chaotic but less approachable and cheerful. They were mostly wary now of the said gang because of it and it's already been four and half months since the clumsy yet the most cheerful girl in the class left. They were wary because they don't know how to act around them now. The group since then became unapproachable, dangerous and more off-in-their-own-world gang. The others in the gang still talk with them but that could only be said to Iinchou, because of his position in the class; Nonoko and Anna because they just are; Sumire, because she's still the president of the clubs she assembled, like the 'MISFIT' fan club and 'Natsume and Ruka' fan club and as well as her usual bullying that can also be said for the other three guys: Mochu, Kitsu and Koko. As for Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, they just kept it to themselves, never talking to the rest of the class. The class just let it be since mostly the three of them are closest to the lost brunette.

The same can be said to their homeroom teacher, Narumi. The guy was all wishy-flashy and girly and stuff, but now, he just wore casual male clothes which always freak the students out even more than before. They never even caught him smile again, always a grim line on his lips.

After the cheerful brunette left, some students noticed a couple of changes in the academy. Like how the Dangerous Ability Class teacher was abruptly substituted by the Elementary Principal which he said 'until further notice'. How the High school Principal seem stricter than normal. How the whole academy seems gloomier and less lively than it was. All these happening around them were noted by some and others ignored it or just ignorant. Still, they noticed the changes, but they never particularly pointed out the cause of it.

* * *

"Hey Anna, do you think Mikan is still angry at us? Though I can't imagine her having a grudge at a person or even resenting a person for a whole day," Nonoko said as she sat beside her best friend, Anna.

"I don't think she can be angry at a person at all. She always had a cheerful smile on her face," said Anna as she took notes at the teacher's discussion.

"Though she always sulks and mad if someone teases her and ignored her or just getting upset if no one gives her something or someone scolds her." Iinchou said as he overheard them talking about Mikan and he decided to join in the discussion the two girls are discussing. "But that's what Mikan is. It just takes a couple of minutes and then she goes back to being her cheerful self."

"But that's not what happened this time," said Koko beside Kitsu and Mochu as the other two causes mischief and havoc around the class disrupting the teacher in teaching. The girls and Iinchou look back where the mischievous boys are seated, "That's what you think, Iinchou. Moreover, Nonoko and Anna already thought about it the same time you said it." Koko said as the usual smile on his face disappeared and a frown appeared in its place. "If Mikan's anger for already disappeared like what you said should happen then Hotaru, Ruka and especially Natsume won't be that recluse and different. Not only them, but all of us, even me changed after Mikan left."

Iinchou got a deep frown on his face as he thought about what Koko just said. They've changed, even him. He usually kept his temper in all situations and he's usually calm and open, but now, he can't count the times he loses his temper because of his classmates which he usually tolerated and just passes off as them being children or teenagers. He can even count the times he smiled or laugh which is already unusual. Even the so-called twins who are usually friendly, cheerful and very much open to others are more reserved and only talked to a handful of people which is very unlikely. He also notices Koko creepier and more annoying than usual and the other two goofballs who are more mischievous and ruthlessly bullying others. The latter is more applicable to Mochu than Kitsumene who just causes more chaos and the usual pranks but the pranks are more humiliating other people than just for jokes. Sumire's more ruthless when it comes to bullying and shut off people that she thought as nobodies and losers.

At that train of thought, his attention focused towards the door where it suddenly slammed open and revealing an aloof and indifferent Natsume with a manga and a magazine in his hand followed by a glaring Ruka. They entered the classroom where they ignored the scolding teacher in front of them and walked towards their usual seats at the back of the classroom.

Now, if the other members of the gang changed then, the gentle and sweet Ruka drastically changed a lot, he's back to how he is before Mikan came to Alice Academy. He became the cold, uncaring, and recluse Ruka who never lets other people gets close to him other than his best friend and animals. The difference between the old Ruka and the new Ruka is that, he also talks to the rest of the gang, in other words, them. Even the money- hungry Hotaru shuts off the teachers and just talks to other people when needed. Her only priority is her inventions and making money. Natsume, however, is more reclusive than usual and doesn't talk to others even the teachers. He became withdrawn and only Ruka can talk him into doing anything. He even talks to them lesser than he usually talks to them. Natsume even skips class a lot; now, if the old Natsume often skips his classes then the new Natsume rarely is present in any of his classes. No one, not even the teachers can reprehend him about it except Ruka. Iinchou admits that when Mikan left them and as days passed that they heard or see nothing that relates to a certain missing brunette; they knew that Mikan is never coming back. At that revelation they felt something inside of them feels like incomplete and thought that that missing something inside of them left together with the cheerful brunette.

"You know guys," Anna said abruptly, cutting out Iinchou's train of thought which the boy knew Koko already read, "If Mikan never comes back here to Alice Academy, then, the three more reclusive members of our gang will get even worse than they are now."

"Nothing will be like what they are before; even I admit that I'm different than what I am before." Nonoko said as she looks at them worriedly.

Iinchou looks at them grimly, "I guess this is what will be now then."

"Why? Why is it we can't change back from what we are before?" Anna frantically asked.

"Because," Koko answered softly but seriously, "It looks like Mikan is never coming back…," he trailed off as the three looked at him with sad expressions etched on their faces "…and we are the cause of why she left this academy."

* * *

_**~~~THREE YEARS LATER~~~**_

Three years have passed and the situation surrounding the academy remains the same. The same trees, the same buildings and the same facilities but the one different thing that changed in the academy is the students. The older students already graduated or move up from the lower grade to a higher grade. As to others, they see it as nothing unusual and perfectly normal; a higher senpai to look up to and a kohai to take care of. Students' chit-chatting with their friends, goofing and fooling around and having fun as others do their school work or just pass the time lazing around or do their usual hobbies. As time passed, people move on as well and doing their own business. And if I said people, then I mean the students as well.

"Hey, did you hear the latest news?" said a blonde- haired girl in a side pony tail as she talked to her friends. "MISFIT is having a concert around the world and I heard one of the countries they are going to have a concert is here in Japan!"

"Really?" said a curly black-haired girl with glasses, "I can't wait for it. It will be one of the most awaited concerts in the 20th century." She said as she and the blonde squealed in happiness.

Then a short red-haired girl said in excitement, "Did you hear that Micky and Tyler are going to sing another duet song?"

"Yeah," said the glasses girl, "I heard it that they were a sweet couple but Micky told the media otherwise and just told the press that Tyler is just a 'toy' for her own entertainment which I doubt it was fake".

"Whatever." Said the red-haired, " I say they looked good together and Sumire already put up a fan club for them, it said ' Miler fan club' and I'm so going to join."

* * *

Three years have passed, but in this academy, not everyone move on as well as this gang of friends. Though they're already 16 years old and in their first year in high school but they just changed as new people, having a different personality and persona. They've changed personalities and also appearances but the inside they're still the same group of friends who's longing for a certain brunette to come back. They remained in the shadows of their past; a past that they can't forget, willingly or not.

Moving on, this group of friends that we're talking about is sitting at their usual place in the cafeteria where Natsume (whose hair is a little longer but was still messy and the right side of his head is tucked behind his right ear; bangs slightly longer is framing his handsome face and lastly, his eyes is more narrowed than when he is a child) is reading his usual dosage of manga and the other ate and does their own thing. Ruka (his blonde- hair was now slightly longer than its usual length) was petting his pet bunny and sitting beside his quiet best friend. Hotaru (hair, now, shoulder- length and often wears black- rimmed glasses when making her inventions or studying) was sitting around the corner with her usual inventions and Iinchou (he also lets his hair grow, shoulder- length in a shaggy style, beyond that, no other changes to Iinchou besides his personality) standing near her who was aggressively trying to stop Mochu (he lets his hair grow now, though he went for a short spiky style) and Kitsumene (his dark- blonde hair now reaches his shoulder and he always ties it in semi- pony tail style) making some ruckus and their usual havoc-making tendencies. Koko (his dark- blonde hair was often slightly pinned by a large dark blue headphones but was now hanging around his neck when he's not using his alice; his hair was also shoulder- length styled in a loose low pony tail) was off wandering around the cafeteria terrorizing students by reading their minds. Anna (her pink hair is now in a loose braid that was positioned in her right shoulder) and Nonoko (she just styled her hair a half-pony tail with a light blue ribbon and curled the end of it) were gossiping about their usual cooking and experiment- making discussion. Lastly, Sumire (her hair is longer reaches 3- inches above her waist; and she made it curl from her shoulders towards the end) then hummed a song as she assembled her newly –formed banner supporting the rumored couple of her favorite band.

Hotaru on the other hand is starting to get annoyed about the humming and went to scold the green-haired girl. "Would you stop humming? I can't concentrate on making some major adjustments on my latest invention and this part is the most critical part of the machine. If I failed to complete this in a week's time, then that rumored genius 'Isabela' girl is going to get both my money and clients instead." Hotaru said with an annoyed expression unlike her usual aloof and cold expression as she grabbed her baka- gun and aimed it at Sumire.

"Humph…What's wrong with me humming the song of my favorite band at all time, 'MISFIT'?" said Sumire as she went behind Mochu for safety that was already shivering in fright.

"Calm down, Hotaru-san," Iinchou said calmly as he pat Hotaru's shoulder. "You still got an invention to invent, right?" At that, Hotaru left and went towards her corner where she continued to tinker her inventions.

"Ne, Perm- I mean Sumire, what are you humming about?" Anna said as she sat beside Nonoko.

"Yeah, what song is it?" Nonoko questioned curiously.

"Why don't I just show you girls, but I'll tell you that this song will convince you that these two are perfect for each other."Sumire said as she took out her tab. The gang was curious about it, so, they surrounded Sumire, though the others were more subtle. "This music video was broadcasted 2 months ago." And with that she played the video.

_**(Alex Goot, Kurt Schneider & Chrissy Costanza - Counting Stars  
Original by OneRepublic)**_

_**[The video started and showed Micky laying on a bed looking like she just woke up.]**_

_**(Micky)**__Lately I've been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
_

_**[Tyler was sitting on his bed with a phone in his hand with a picture of Micky]**_

_**(Tyler)**__But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
_

_**[Both of their faces are showing in the same scene as before]**_

_**(Both)**__We'll be counting stars_

_**[Micky looking out the window as she smiled]**_

_**(Micky)**__Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
_

_**[Then the scene changed to Tyler where he was walking somewhere along a corridor of a school and then he caught sight of Micky by the lockers talking with her girls]**_

_**(Tyler) **__I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
_

_**[He stopped by his friends as he kept glancing at Micky]**_

_Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
_

_**[Now, Tyler was sitting just beside a window in a classroom where a class was ongoing and Micky was three seats apart from each other]**_

_**(Both)**__Old, __**(Tyler)**__ but I'm not that old  
__**(Both)**__ Young,__** (Tyler)**__ but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_**[Then, outside a school building, Micky was sitting beside a tree with her headphones on her head and a notebook and pen in her hands as Tyler just passed by in front of her]**_

_**(Micky)**__And I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing_

_**[Micky noticed Tyler passing by as she doodles on her notebook while smiling]**_

_Cause I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
_

_**[Tyler looks at the sky]**_

_**(Tyler)**__I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
_

_**[Then suddenly, Tyler noticed Micky and walked towards her and lay down beside her. Micky smiled when she noticed Tyler lying down beside her] **_

_**(Micky)**__Lately I been, I been losing sleep __**(Tyler-OoooHhh)  
**__Dreaming about the things that we could be  
__**(Both)**__But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
__**(Tyler)**__Yeah we'll be counting stars yeah  
_

_**[Now, the scene changed to a club where Micky was seen sitting comfortably in a couch with her friends while Tyler was sitting at the counter with his buddies talking when Micky came up to the counter and ordered her beverages he kept glancing at Micky]**_

_**(Both)**__I feel the love  
__**(Micky)**__And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
__**(Both)**__Hope is our four letter word_

_**[Micky gave the bartender a tip and saw him kiss it]**_

_**(Micky)**__Make that money  
Watch it burn_

_**[Micky sat down at the stool two seats apart from Tyler]**_

_**(Both)**__Old, __**(Tyler)**__ but I'm not that old  
__**(Both)**__ Young,__** (Tyler)**__ but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
_

_**[Micky seen dancing on the dance floor with Tyler beside her]**_

_**(Both)**__And I feel something so wrong __**(Tyler-OoooHhh)  
(Micky)**__Doing the right thing  
__**(Tyler)**__I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly  
_

_**[Scene changes to videos of them dancing, smiling and laughing together on the dance floor, at the club counter and with their friends and the two of them sitting side by side.]**_

_**(Micky)**__Lately I been, I been losing sleep __**(Tyler-OooooOOhhh)**__  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
__**(Both)**__But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
__**(Micky)**__We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
__**(Tyler)**__Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
__**(Both)**__But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
__**(Tyler)**__Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, __**(Both)**__we'll be counting stars  
__**(Tyler)**__Yeah we'll be counting stars whoa  
_

_**[Scene changed to two of them leaving the club and driving towards somewhere else and were seen laughing and smiling at each other]**_

_**(Micky)**__Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
__**(Both)**__But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_**[Then, a meadow with a star-filled sky shown in the video, where they sat side by side as they gaze and pointed at the stars in the sky]**_

_**(Tyler)**__Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
__**(Both)**__But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars_

_**[Now seen with their hands held together and Micky's head leaning on Tyler's shoulders]**_

_We'll be, __**(Both) **__we'll be counting stars_

As the music video was playing and as the gang was watching it. Natsume was feeling something boiling inside of him. A feeling he can't seem to comprehend as to why he is feeling that way as he watch the video of Micky with Tyler, a feeling that he only felt when Mikan was still with him and he knew that something is definitely wrong with him. It can't possibly be LOVE and it can't possibly be JEALOUSY.

'What's wrong with me?' he ask himself as he continues to watch the video and turn his head back a little to hide his face from the others which is definitely showing some other emotion that shouldn't be showing on his face. 'I shouldn't feel this way. No way I can't possibly lo-', his thoughts was disrupted by Sumire who was now squealing.

"AaaAhhh…..See~ they're so cute together that's why I made a fan club about them. It's called 'Miler' fan club." Sumire babbled as she kept gushing about Micky and Tyler.

Ruka just looked at the star couple on Sumire's tablet and said with a small smile on his face, "I guess they do looked good together."

"Yeah, they're a match-made in heaven," said Nonoko as she squealed with Sumire together.

"They look like they were born to be with each other," said Anna star struck and looking like she was in a world of her own. "I wish someday I can find one of my own." As she said that, Kitsumene subtly glance at her.

Hotaru just busied herself with her invention as she said, "They'll make me rich from all the pictures I'll be selling once they get here in Japan." She got a money sign in her eyes as mentioned that and chuckled darkly. Her friends fidgeted away from her as they laughed nervously and continued gossiping about the star couple.

As they gossip, Ruka noticed Natsume looking darkly at the corner of the Special Star section in the cafeteria where they always ate their lunch. He then went near the raven-haired boy and asked, "Natsume, are you okay?"

Natsume remained quiet as he kept ignoring his blonde-haired best friend. His thoughts were revolving around a certain black-haired star diva clinging around a certain gray-haired punk. (Note: Mikan aka Micky's hair was cut short in a shoulder- length and ironed; set all her hair in her right side leaving some to balance the frame of her face, long bangs on her right side of the face slightly covering her right eye and lastly, her hair got a few icy blue highlights on her hair. As for Tyler, his hair is a little longer than usual though it doesn't reach his shoulders and styled as Kurusu Sho of Uta no Prince-sama. The side of his hair was pinned by hair pins.)He silently seethed and anger and he can't deny the feelings he had for the diva even though he didn't even met her.

His face was slightly covered by his raven hair as he asked Ruka something puzzling, "Hey Ruka," he started, "can someone fall in love with someone he or she didn't met just saw?'

Ruka was confused and slightly bewildered. Of all the things his one and only best friend could ask is the thing he least expected to be asked about. He answered slowly and softly, though the answer he gave is an answer he's not even sure of himself. "It is possible for someone to fall in love by just seeing them once or twice," he said and added with a thought, "but not all people who had love at first sight gets a happy ending. It will be a one- sided love for that person if the other party doesn't even know he or she exists. Though, some people mistakes their past love as new love, so, they thought that they had a love-at-first-sight moment at someone they first met but in reality it was really the person they first fell in love with in their earlier years and discovered that he or she just changed their appearance to look different and appear as a new person as to not be recognize by other people in their past because of trauma or seeking a fresh start and forgetting his or her past." He finished his statement with a lot of emphasis for the other to understand but unknown to him, the 'other' was already in a world of his own, "but that's just so cliché and only made for fictional characters in those books I recently read. Fall in love at first sight is a fantasy for many but not all is real. It is merely a fantasy believing it as love."

Poor Ruka, wasting his breath to someone who doesn't really listens to anyone, nevertheless, Ruka just gave Natsume something to think about. Natsume was already confused about what he felt for the black- haired star and felt guilty and ashamed about it because he already swore to himself that he'll only love one girl till his last dying breath, though, said girl's whereabouts is unknown. Though, he already planned to searched for her with Hotaru and Ruka after he graduates high school and he only needs to wait for another two years to start his search. But as he listened earnestly to Ruka about his opinion about his problem, something clicked in his mind. He felt like he was solving a complicated mystery and was slowly solving it to finish the case. So, as he continues to think about, he started to see it more clearly and the past is starting to make a lot of sense to him now. He puts piece by piece together and sees how a complete idiot he was for not noticing it three years ago. There were hints and clues all over it but they never put it in mind. He knew something was off about him when he first saw that video three years ago but he sets it aside and didn't mind it claiming that it was nothing. Now, he regrets it and wasted three years going about his life not mending his and his friends past mistakes. He knew, not only he and his friends have changed over the years but also the girl he was looking for. Though, his conclusion about it still gives him some doubts, so, he's keeping the info that he just learned to himself until he confirms it himself. Now, the problem is, how and when can he confirm it? Not only, he can't leave the academy but the person he's looking for is already out of his reach. Though, if he thinks about it, there's a fifty and fifty chance that the group is going to attend the academy but he doesn't know if the group have Alices like them except the girl. He'll worry about that later; the problem now is when are they going to arrive here in Japan? The only person he can ask is the one who's crazy about them. Surely she has the information he seek.

As he thought that, he turns his head to Sumire's direction and got up and walks towards her. His sudden action confused Ruka but as he walked towards Sumire and stopped in front of her, Ruka followed. But his next action made the group speechless as he asked in a serious and slightly scary tone, "When is MISFIT going to arrive here in Japan and how can I attend their concert? Is the academy allowing AA students leave school ground during that time?"

His questions really shocked the group wondering as to why the ever so cool and aloof Natsume wants to go to concert of a famous band which he never cared about in the first place. Sumire, on the other hand, answered his questions earnestly after she came out of her stupor, "They'll arrive next week on Sunday but they'll have their concert on Tuesday and will be staying in Japan for four months for tours around Japan. The academy will allowed students to leave the school for the concert with a condition that they'll be accompanied by a teacher." She answered bluntly with a smile on her face, "Are you satisfied, Natsume- sama?" she asked sweetly.

"Hn," he grunted as he sat down on one of the vacant seats near them pondering deeply in his thoughts. The others were watching him curiously but he ignored them engrossed intently in his own thoughts. Then suddenly stood up and left the area leaving one train of thought leaving the mind- reader amused. 'Micky Sanders, you are SO mine and no one and I mean NO ONE can get you away from me again, Mikan.'

* * *

_**Now, what do you think? I wrote the AAJ part where as you can see, the lamentations of Natsume and the gang. Is it too much? I made Natsume know who Micky really is, though, not directly. I just let Ruka do the talking. And three years is not too long, right? I just want them to be old enough to be literally start dating, though 13 or 14 is old enough to start dating but I think the topic love should start at the age of 16 where teenagers will surely know what is right and wrong. Still, that was my own opinion about the subject and I'm not really qualified enough to tell you otherwise since I've experienced my first love at the age of 8, though maybe those were infatuations but I say love and infatuations are technically the same. But others say differently.**_

_**Though, just a reminder to all of you. Mikan left the academy in Japan at the age of 13 in her first year of middle school. Then she came back at the age of 15 and a half turning 16, I can't really tell how many years passed since she left cause I suck at math. Now, all of them is turning 16 in that year, so, basically they're in their first year of high school.**_

_**Moving on, so, about my next chapter, I was thinking about writing the side of Micky and the band and how they're doing for the last three years which I got no clue about because I'm still thinking how to make it. So, if this chapter took 5 months to finish, then, be glad about it. I just made about 12 pages in writing this chapter in between my free periods and relaxing time. The other chapter took 1 year and a half to write about, though it was shorter than my other chapters.**_

_**But enough about those things...I'm going to ask you a question. Do you think Micky aka Mikan should end up with Natsume again or I should just pair her up with Tyler?Maybe I'm going to make a poll question about this...Yeah, I should...Now, I'll be waiting for the results of it...Just go to my profile and pick the pair you want, okay?**_

_**Now, I can't promise when I can publish the next chapter of this fic. I, myself am not even sure when. Summer is coming up and another semester is coming around. It's the end of another hectic schedule and the start of another. Oh, how life is COMPLICATED…**_

_**Reviews please…See ya! :-D**_


	9. ALERT!

Author's Note

* * *

Hey guys...

To all who reads my story, thank you very much. I really appreciate all the reviews you've sent me...

BTW...**Chapter 7 is now published and posted...**.Just click previous chapter and you'll see it...

Hey, **did you hear that SOPA is back?.**...please sign the petition to stop SOPA or else all fanfics and fanarts will be stopped..If you want to sign the petition then just go to google and write** STOP SOPA 2014..**...The **deadline for this is on wednesday, March 19.**...Please, we gotta make it on time...WE only need half of 100,000 left to sign the petition...support it you guys, so, that we can continue enjoying reading these awesome fanfics by other authors...

Now, then...see ya in the next chapter which is months away again...Probably next month or two...Just wait and see...


End file.
